Hidden Temptation
by Sweetwriting09
Summary: When Rogue returns after leaving unexpectedly is she welcomed? Or has the team just simply moved on? Does Remy still care? Or did she lose the only chance she had? ROMY
1. Home Coming

Chapter one

The horrific memory played in her mind. Over and over again. She needed an escape of what she wanted in her life, or at least that had been her intention. She then realized she had to figure out her new found freedom before she could deal with _him_. And she'd done just that. Packing her things behind the closed confounds of her room, she left nothing but a note on a blank mattress. The conversation replayed in her head, over and over as the vast landscaped zoomed past.

"Ah'm not an asset anymore Ororo, Ah'm a casualty…Ah…Ah just need time to think 'bout what Ah want. Now that Ah can touch…" the word had been so sweet on her lips, "Ah just…with all we've been through Ah dunno what Ah want t'be raght. Ah love 'im but Ah don't want 'im to toss me aside when he can finally do what he's wanted.."

"So leaving now would prove what, child?" the white haired goddess asked her blue eyes bearing into the green emeralds of her own eyes.

"That Ah need my space, Ah'm sorry… ah have to do this… Ah'll come back when Ah'm ready."

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and memory back into the future. Eight months later and there she stood once again on the large porch. Huge wooden French doors stood before her as she blinked. Gripping her leather bag in her pale hand, she stared back at the winding driveway. A few strands of burgundy curls flew into her face. She felt herself crumple somewhat at the thought of losing her signature look. Months ago she'd dyed her hair to be normal. A concept she still hadn't wrapped her head around. Now the white wispy bangs framed her face as the swept across her forehead. Her heart pounded as she lifted her free hand to the door. Swallowing her fear she pounded her pale knuckle on the door.

Bag dropping with a thud, Rogue gripped the cool doorknob in her hand. Who would know? Logan probably knew but would he be waiting? The door screeched open and her heart beat quickened. Emerald eyes squeezed tightly together she entered the mansion. The humming in her ears grew as Rogue forced the massive doors open. Her bare fingers tingled. Her powers acting in defense. She expelled a breath and opened her eyes only seeing unfamiliar faces. Her heart sank.

"Good to see you've come back." The calm voice of her professor chimed in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears at the sound. Her smile replaced the frown that had taken over and she dropped her bag rushing toward the man. Kneeling she hugged the wheelchair imprisoned man.

"Ah…Ah should have called," she mumbled wiping her eyes.

"Nonsense, Rogue/. You're home; they're all on a mission minus Beast, Logan and Bobby, until tonight," Charles Xavier answered her unasked question.

She nodded and smiled, "Ah hope…Ah'm not intrudin' Ah just… Ah figured out all Ah needed…" she paused struggling to get the right words, "Ah'm sorry Prof' for just leavin' all of you."

He patted her hand gently, "You will always be welcomed here. I can't say everyone won't be anger with your choice, but they'll be glad. I knew you'd come back eventually."

Rogue nodded with a smile, "Ah want to surprise Logan… and Remy, could we keep this a secret just between us? At least until later?"

The professor smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Professa, one more thing? Need any teachers?" she smiled

The brown eyes of the professor twinkled. "Why, yes I believe there's an opening in English, home-EC, and Autoshop."

Rogue blushed, "How's 'bout home-EC and Mechanics. Ah'm sure my accent ill just give the poor little ones a hard time in English."

They smiled at that comment and Rogue shifted her weight as she stood. She hadn't expected a warm welcomed from him of all people. She'd denied him helping her and left. Left the family. Home. She'd left it all behind to sort things out. She smiled and picked her bag back up and moved toward the stairs. Pausing she turned to face the professor, "Ah…Ah don' know where to go…"

A warm chuckle came from the Professor, "Your room is still yours, Rogue, we were unable to let it be anything other than that… Report to the garage for your mechanics class after lunch tomorrow. Ororo should have dinner ready at eight. I'll tell her to make it a special one." He paused and smiled, "Welcome home."

With that she smiled and dashed up the stairs. Tossing the door open, the barren room blinded her. Nothing had changed. White walls stared back at her. A barren mattress adorned with a lone letter bored welcomed her with a pang in the chest. The only photo of her beside Remy sat on the night stand. Green gaze drifted around the room. A dirty gym bag lay near the bathroom. Remy's she realized. Did he spend his time here? Her heart dropped at the sight. She hadn't written, hadn't called. She lost all ties to him and the x-men for 8 months.

Gently she sat on the bed, closing her eyes. In. Out. In. Out. She breathed feeling the tears gather behind her eyes. What if he moved on? What would she do if he _had _moved on?

She shook the thoughts away. Trying to find something to distract her from her thoughts her gaze drifted around the room. Shuffling around, she searched the room for some extra sheets, pillows and other homey odds and ends. Her fingers cracked open the closet door. There before her eyes sat an old crumpled sheet, pillowcases, fancy pillows, scented candles all of her past life in this room eight months ago. Making the bed with the fresh linen, Rogue ran her bare finger over the crisp mattress. Setting up the candles and a few old photos Rogue smiled. Home once again. She took another glance around the room and blew the strands of hair from her face.

Slipping on a pair of wrist length gloves, Rogue turned toward the door. She'd find Logan doing what Logan did best. Working his body to the max with rigorous exercise, Logan's favorite way to past the time. That would be her next stop. The danger room. Tossing her signature mid-waist jacket on she left the room closing the door with a click. Within moments she entered the danger room and smiled. So many things that led to the Rogue going rogue on the people she called family. Her gaze wondered around until it landed on two panting men. Two huge sentinels collapsed before the stout and gruff looking one, sparks flying from sliced wires every now and then. A smile lit her face up as she watched her friend and brother-like figure push his body.

"Logan, we're supposed to get _information_...Not slice them to bits," came the light and airy chuckle of the one and only Bobby Drake. Rogue felt a twinge of pain and guilt. Would they welcome her or be mad?

Inching closer, Rogue slowly snuck up on the men, holding her breathe hoping Logan hadn't smelt her yet. Her gaze landed on Bobby's a moment later. Wide eyed and mouth gaping open he stared back with shock.

"Bobby, did you wanna die bub?" Logan challenged, "What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost?" The rugged laugh of Canadian rang through Rogue's ears plucking at her heart. How had she managed to stay away from all of them so long? The shocked expression on Bobby's face shifted immediately into one of rage. Frozen mid step, Rogue glanced at him. She deserved that anger, but still the shift in mood shocked her.

"What are _you_ doing back?" He hissed venom dripping from his voice. The unmistakable ring of claws being exposed rang in the room and Rogue stood paralyzed.

"Watch your tone, Drake," Logan snapped inching closer to the boy.

"Not you," Bobby snapped rolling his eyes. Rogue swallowed her tears and stood forward, like stone.

"Ah see Ah'm not welcomed...Hi t'ya too, Bobby." She hissed crossing her arms over her chest somewhat offended that even her best friend didn't want her here. In a matter of seconds, Logan's rugged body whirled around and anger flashed across his features before softening into a glow of happiness.

"Been a long time, kid," he smiled letting his claws glide into his hands.

Rogue winced at the comment and let her gaze hit the floor. "Ah know...Ah'm...Ah'm sorry." She muttered twisting her gloved hands together, "Bobby, Ah'm sorry."

A grunt left Bobby's lips as if he was displeased by the apology, "Don't be. I wasn't the only one you just left...A phone call or a letter to let us know you were safe, would have been nice. You just... just left without telling your _best friend_." he snapped crossing his own arms over his own chest.

"Bobby! I swear t'Gawd, ya got the thickest skull of anybody! Didn't ya read my note?" Rogue snapped, "Ah did what Ah needed ta at the time! Ah thought ya'll of all people would understand! Don' ya go gettin' mad at meh 'cause Ah did go n' write befor Ah left!"

Logan by now had inched between the two as a way to stop if the two got into a fight.

"Rogue," Bobby began, "I'm sorry. You had every right to leave...And I read the letter... I understood, doesn't mean I don't wish you'd told me where you were going. I'm sorry... We were all so worried about you, I'm sorry."

Rogue nodded and smiled weakly. He did have a point, but she knew if she told Bobby or Kurt,_ he_ would have found out and tried to bring her back. A fact that she would have resented for the rest of her life. She had had so much to figure out, she wasn't sure if having him there would have helped or hindered her. She knew the real reason was she wasn't sure if she could handle touching him in the way she longed for. What if he'd just wanted to use her and leave her like all the rest? Slowly Rogue snapped from her thoughts, "It's alraght, Ah know what Ah did was rash but Ah had ta."

Bobby nodded and stood closer to her. Logan grasped her shoulder bringing her attention to him. "Next time, kid, don't steal my thunder."

With that said, Rogue cracked a smile. His rugged arm was thrown around her and Bobby bringing them all closer in a semi-hug.

"Welcome back," Bobby finally muttered, "You tell Gambit?"

Shaking her head allowing her burgundy hair to fly around her she dropped her gaze. She was excited to finally see him after so long, to finally prove how much she honestly loved him, but would he accept her now? She had run off. She had left him in the dark with only a note and a few smashed and broken memories. After everything that had been through, after knowing she loved him more than her life, she'd left. She needed time to discover who she was without her powers. Who she could be by herself, and yet she always found he was with her. The woman she had founded was a new confident Rogue- the new and improved Anna. A woman who knew she loved that man more than anything else, and now she was here to make it right. She was here back at home to begin a new life doing what she wanted.

Rogue shrugged, "Haven't seen 'im. Just got here, He's on a mission, raght? He…He been doin' good?"

Logan's brow furrowed and Bobby gave a slight shrug, "For the most part…He started acting funny last month. Been up in your old room…Emma tried to…" He paused, "nothing."

Her emerald green eyes met Logan's and it clicked as to what Bobby meant. "He…He's with Emma? Thought, Scott was?" she thought aloud and tried hard to mask the disappointment, "Ah shoulda known he'd move on."

Somehow, the pod had made their way into the dining room. Alone and yet very busy woman pushed in the chairs. Rogue stared confused. All her thoughts of Remy with Emma mostly forgotten, she stared at the girl. A new member apparently.

"Rogue, this is Neena Thurman," Bobby introduced. The women glanced up and smiled to Rogue somewhat strained. Her face was smooth and clear of all the usually teenager stress Rogue was used to. Her left eye held a deep blue spot around it and Rogue wondered if that was natural or makeup.

"Well, hi there shugah." She smiled and extended her gloved hand with ease toward the girl who'd come closer.

"I thought you said she had some white hair? Please, call me Domino. You must be Rogue." Neena smiled toward Bobby. Dropping her hand Rogue flushed.

"That's a long story…Somethin' everybody is gonna ask at dinner, Ah'll save that for then. Logan, can Ah talk t'ya?" she stressed the words, "It was a pleasua t'meet ya, Domino."

Without waiting for Logan's reply, Rogue took his hand and walked into the hallway. Her gaze darted down the short hall that led toward the rec-room.

"Logan," she began and swallowed the tears that filled her eyes. She couldn't face everyone tonight...

"Kid, stop for a moment…" Logan paused and brought them into the now empty dining room. Slowly they both took two seats and then he continued, "Let me ask you some questions…" his voice dropped to a hush whisper. A gentle tone few ever got to hear, "Where _did_ you go?"

Taking a deep breathe, Rogue knew she'd have to explain it to everyone later. Staring over the room where the massive table fit perfectly, Rogue let her gaze hit Logan's. Trying to act nonchalant she began, "Ah went all over the place. Ah didn't stay somewhere to long…"

A smile of relief pulled at his mouth, "you figure out all you needed to?"

Nodding she tried to match his smirk but failed, "Ah did… Ah got the control Ah needed. The answas to what Ah always wanted t'know." She slowly pulled the glove from her hand feeling her fingers tingle once again. Smiling she felt that sensation disappear and she placed that bare hand upon Logan's giving it a squeeze. "Ah'm normal… mostly. Ah can turn it back on, o'course. But Ah won't."

A smile lit the gruff man's face, "That's great darlin'! Does Chuck know?"

She nodded eagerly to have someone know her secret, "He's the one who helped meh do it. Ah thought losin' 'em would make me an obstacle for ya'll but Ah'm not… Ah'm still an X-men…This is still my home."

"So, Rogue…"Bobby's cheerful voice boomed from the door. Rogue's beaming face turned to her best friend, "Why did you really leave? That letter didn't explain much.. I'm just curious I know-"

Her gaze glued her her bare hand touching Logan's. Tears misted her eyes and she felt guilt and maybe a little joy in there too. She'd lied to everyone before she left, saying the pressure was getting to her. That had been the worst mistake that haunted her every moment of every day just like Remy's face.

"you… He's not… Whoa…This is huge!" He chimed rushing toward them.

Nodding her head, Rogue slide her hand from Logan's and slipped the glove back on. "Ah think so, but Ah'm still deadly…just don' sneak up on a gal."

Bobby nodded taking a seat beside her. "Gottcha…So you're hair went normal on you too?"

A flush crept back into her cheeks. She'd answer that one question a million times before people stopped asking, she already knew it would happen. "No, Ah gotta wash the dye out…Ah tried to be normal, but Ah'm not. Ah never will be." She beamed a proud smile, "Plus Ah miss my signature look."

The three of them laughed together. Slowly but surely Rogue filled both Logan and Bobby in on what she had done and where she'd seemed. Purposely leaving out the parts of feeling incomplete and lost along the way. Knowing only one reason and that was the most difficult part for her to tell. She didn't want to give into hope, hope that maybe Remy and she could be something, though every time they'd tried they hadn't lasted. That doubt, that not knowing had eaten her alive because she wanted more than anything to be his forever and always.

The hours ticked by when Rogue concluded her tale. After that, Bobby and Logan filled her in on what had happened since her departure. The new members, the new relationships all had become better. She'd missed so much in such a short span of time.

"And…Remy?" she croaked unable to stand him honestly moving on with Emma.

"The Cajun won't talk to anyone. At least to me," Logan commented.

"He seems to spend all his time with Emma or in the danger room until he nearly passes out. Then he's up in your room…Not really sure what he's been up too."

Her body sagged. Had he moved on? Were there no more places for her in his life? Why did that thought tear her in pieces? She had asked him to move on, told him that this was a hopeless battle. She'd written him, told him that she was leaving. That he shouldn't follow her because she didn't want him too…And the man had listened. That hurt her more than she thought.

Night after night, she'd awake screaming his name. Had he moved on after all his persistence?

"I don't think he and Emma became a thing, though. He's been spending a lot more time in your room these past weeks.. And less time with Emma.."

"Oh…"

A defeated Rogue avoided the gazes of her friends and took a deep breathe. She felt as though her heart was being crushed. How was it this one man, a man who annoyed yet intrigued her had gotten all the way to her core? He was a master thief to have stolen her safely guard heart.

Her green gaze flew to the new presence in the room. Rogue's best of friends. The one woman who'd tried with all her might to keep Rogue from leaving and yet Rogue had shoved her away without a thought.

"Boys, I need help setting the table for dinner. The professor said we have an important guest."

The black goddess's eyes scanned over Rogue but quickly snapped back. Widening with a smile of surprise, Ororo stepped further in. "My heavens, child! You've changed so much my dear friend."

Without a hesitation the two girls rushed into an embrace. Slowly Storm peeled Rogue back and glanced at her body up and down.

"My word, Rogue, are you just visiting? Or staying for dinner?" Storm smiled still taking Rogue's new image in.

The laugh that came from Rogue's lips sounded so foreign to her. She hadn't laughed in eight months and now within the presence of her friend Rogue felt almost complete.

"Permanently, shugah. Ah'm here for gewd."

The smile that appeared and the goddess's face made Rogue's heart warm with love and admiration for such a friend.

"Wonderful news!" Ororo smiled, "Remy might start acting like his old self."

Her beaming smile fell and she felt the weight of the world land in her chest. She didn't press any further, unable to handle anymore. How could she put the man through that much? Trying to muster another smile, the four began to set the table in silence.


	2. The dinner

**Notes: Thanks for all the readers, but guys come on review! 3 I need feedback and opinions to better the story :) so please review!**

**Sorry for all the Scott/Emma fans out there... I'm particularly mean to them in this because well I find Emma to be just icky and him to be a punk ." I might be a little nicer in the coming chapters, but no guarantees. **

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own jack... though i wish i did own that sexy Cajun ;)**

**Characters: Rogue (Anna), Storm (Ororo), Wolverine (Logan), Nightcrawler (Kurt) Cyclops (Scott), Shadow-cat (Kitty), Gambit (Remy), others (a bunch of other x-men)**

**Summary: Rogue finally reunites with her team/family.**

* * *

><p>When the Blackbird had landed and all the more experienced X-men had walked into the house. Without saying a word, the ten of them filed off the jet and in to the Professor's office for a debriefing. Slipping quietly away Rogue had rushed to her room. Cleaning up before dinner as her first priority and sure enough when she'd finished helping Ororo she'd hopped into the shower. As the warm water pounded over her skin, she wondered how the others would react. Closing her eyes as the warm water washed out majority of the dye in her hair she thought she'd softly heard her door open.<p>

She quickly dried her body and hair letting the curls fall to her shoulders. Her emerald eyes met her reflection and she saw the joy, the fear and something else in them. Dismissing the thoughts she threw on a form fitting shirt and a pair of dark jeans. It didn't scream fancy but it wasn't too casual either. A great mix or so she thought. Swiftly closing the door behind her she entered the kitchen and awaited Ororo's signal.

Pacing back and forth, Rogue heard her heart beat pick up. Would they react with welcome? Or hate her? Would he be there? Before she had the chance to think anymore she heard two men arguing out the doors.

"You say dat no one would get her room, _homme_!" the thick Cajun accent made her blood boil and her heart hammer. "So explain wat somebody doin' wit their 'tuff all over de room?"

"No one got her room, Remy! I don't know why someone was in there!" Scott's furious voice rang out, "Let's just eat… We can solve it later."

There was an indistinguishable reply and the voices stopped. Rogue stood somewhat confused as to what that was about, but didn't press it any further. She heard Ororo tell the now quieted and seated school they had a special guest. Her dark green wrist gloved hand reached for the doors and slowly she entered carrying the last of the food. She smiled and felt everyone's eyes on her.

A few gasps sounded and then the students hummed with confusion. She knew her family, her teammates stared silent. Not sure what to say.

"For the newer students, I'm pleased to introduce a returning X-man." Ororo smiled and Rogue finally looked at them all. Her gaze darting to find Remy, only to notice he wasn't at his spot. Her gaze shifted between her other friends trying to figure out where he went. No man with the devils eyes stood in the room. Shifting awkwardly Rogue set the food down and smiled. Everyone was either smiling or grimacing. Her face felt flushed but she continued to smile not wanting to seem faltered by the less then warm welcome.

"Oh. My. God!" Kitty laughed, "I don't believe this!"

Rogue smiled to her friend and gave a tiny wave, "Ah hope Ah haven't missed much…Hope ya'll don' mind me joining again…"

They all gave eager nods to say they didn't. Rogue focused in on the empty spot where he should have been. Her heart crumpled, she should have written him more. Called just to talk to him, she'd wanted to. Wanted to hear his voice but she'd refused to give in. If she still loved him after everything, then she knew it was meant to be, a lie that Rogue told herself every night she longed for him arms around her. She knew she was scared he'd leave her once they shared physical touch.

"Take a seat Rogue; I'm sure there's a lot to know." The professor smiled motioning to her old chair next to Remy.

Swallowing she stared over toward the chair. Her gloved fingers curled around the chair only to freeze with a pang. She'd sat there many nights without the company of anyone. Scared that she'd hurt them all.

Taking a seat, she looked up at all the people in the room. Scott sat next to Emma, hand enclosed with each other. Kurt sat next to Ororo and Kitty beside Piotr. Her gaze dropped to filled plate of food. Though it smelt heavenly, she couldn't stomach it. She had too much to deal with before food was even an option. Frist, it was what she missed from the others. Then it was Remy.

Her gaze lifted from the plate to her brother.

"Rogue, vhere did you go?" He asked trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. She smiled. She'd missed his accent. His smile, the way he always supported her.

"Ah went all over the place, Kurt. Many places that Ah'd wish not ta talk 'bout raght now." She mumbled and pushed her food around the plate.

The younger x-men were eager to know about her and continued to pelt her with questions of what she was like, where she came from, how she became an x-man. To each of their questions Rogue gave a vague answer. They'd find out soon or later, someone would tell all there was to tell. As the other students felt, leaving on the X-men Rogue remembered she shifted awakwardly.

"Ah am sorry…" She replied dropping her gaze from her brother. "Ah..Ah really just needed space…"

Scott grunted, "We all would have let you go had you told us."

Her gaze narrowed toward him, "Ah don' recall ya askin' our permission to leave afta Jean…" It was a low blow, but he had just left and come back to hook up with Emma. Jean had been her friend, a sister almost and to see her once husband already moved on. She had trusted Scott once now she wasn't sure.

"Ah'm sorry, Scott…Ah had a good reason for leavin'" Her breathing was coming faster from her nerves.

Scott gave a tight nod toward her, "which is?"

Rolling her eyes Rogue stood, "Ya'll see tomorrow in the danger room…Ah don' feel up ta answ-a-rin' anymore questions tanight."

With that she walked away from the table leaving the group in a mist of confusion. If she was going to tell someone it was Remy. She owed him that much. Making her way up the stairs, she secretly wished she still had Ms. Marvel's powers of flight. As she came to her door she froze in her step as she heard her name being called. A gentle calling of her name pleading for her to do something came from the direction of her room. Slowly inched toward the door and stopped as the hum of jazz filled her ears.

Gloved fingers pressed to the wood of the door she slowly let it creak open. She'd expected her things to be trashed. Her bag thrown across the room in a rage that someone he didn't know had taken her place. Her gaze drifted to the open window. Was he on the roof? The place where so many times he'd found her.

"Remy…" she muttered but didn't go close to it. He had to know she was here right? He had to feel it right? She stared at the open window and then to the bathroom. She could shower and wash herself for bed. If he came down would he notice? She made her way to the bathroom silently praying he'd find his way down. For some reason she felt like a trespasser, someone who was in a place they didn't belong.

The cold water of the sink splashed to her skin and she felt the tingle of her powers. Drying the water and suds of her face wash away she stared at herself. Her green eyes filled with tears. What if he didn't forgive her? What if they never resolved any of their other problems?

Blinking back the tears she pulled her mess of curls up and into a low pony tail. She'd find a way to make it up to him. To prove she hadn't left just to leave. Sliding her gaze from the mirror she gave on look out the door. Still he hadn't passed, hadn't shown himself.

"Ah swear that man gets me more wired up than a summer pig at the country fair." She muttered and pulled her outfit from her body. Her skin tingled with anticipation of being touched. Touched by a man who didn't even know she was here. Turning toward her bag she dug through it for a tank top.

"Merde." The thick accent of her lover cursed behind her. Jumping with shock her bare hands dropped the shirt and she turned to face him. The room was dark but the moonlight illuminated his like an dark angel. With that thought, Rogue's breath hitched.

"Didn' know dat someone got dis here room. _Désolé, petite_." The husky voice drifted around her. Her heart raced. He stepped toward her and her hand itched to reach out. It wasn't until she realized it had that she felt her face heat.

"Don't be sorry, shugah." She spoke barely above a whisper, "Ah'm the one who should be sorry."

His features clouded with shadow but his eyes. Those demon eyes pierced her heart. Her hand itched to touch his skin, his features, and his hair. The tingling numbness she related to her power disappeared and she stretched her fingers out. His body turned toward the door and he began his way out.

"Wait!" she pleaded hating how needy she sounded. She hated how he did that to her. Everything, all the walls, the distance had crumpled as soon as he put his arms around her, and now the thought of them never being there again scared her.

"Non, I don' wanna be intrudin' on yo' private matters" He replied.

Narrowing her eyes her bare hand gripped his shoulder, "Ah said wait. Now, you gonna look at me swamp rat or ya gonna just pass by me like Ah ain't even here?"

She saw his face set as he turned toward her, "Gambit don' know you_, petite_,"

"Gambit betta remember…Ah ain't put up with his cocky Cajun ass fo' four five some odd years jus' ta have him forget meh." She whispered letting her anger and joy thicken her accent.

"_Mon dieu_, dis must be a dream." He whispered, "Gambit is sorry, _petite_, but Gambit is taken."

Rogue took a deep breath not wanting to spoil his delusion for fear he'd leave, "Remy.." her voice was soft and breathed all the affection she felt for him in such a simple word like his name.

"How you know my name?"

She smiled, "Ah know a lot more 'bout you then ya think… Like ya use ta be a bad theif and had a wife… but none of that compared ta ya chere, raght?"

His demon gaze bore into her and she brought herself closer, hoping that that would give it away. Her stared at her but said nothing. Running his fingers through her hair careful of her skin he took a deep inhale. Eyelids fluttering close she let her walls down and let Remy, her Remy engulf her with a mere touch.

"Cher? If dis be a dream, don' wake me.." He questioned leaning his cheek against her head.

"It's me, Remy…Ah…Ah'm sorry Remy…" she muttered feeling her bare fingers ache to touch his chest. To run them over his breast plate, fiddle with his hair at his neck. Touch. That was all she had yearned for since meeting him. Her gaze lifted to meet his, hoping the moon light in which they stood was enough for him to see it was here. "Ah understand if ya hate me…If ya can't stand meh 'round you… Ah'm so sorry, Remy"

His face contorted with confusion, "I don't hate you Rogue...I could never hate you, cher."

Her gaze held his and she stood where she was unmoving. She wasn't sure how much of the was true. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not. He'd pulled her closer yet still kept some distance between them. She wanted nothing more than to pull his arms around her.

"Why, chere?" he finally asked, "Why'd ya leave me? Did dis boy do somethin' you no like?"

Her heart crumpled and she shook her head no. He hadn't done a damn thing, she had. She needed the time to figure out what to do with her control. If she was still an x-man or if she was just an average person? Then she thought of the control she had and how that would be used for good not bad.

"Den what?" He asked pain noted through his voice. Though he tried to cover it up, she knew better. She knew him. The man had never shown anyone so much like he'd shown her

"Ah…Ah…Ah was dangerous Remy… Ah needed to know some stuff…"

His face fell and Rogue swore she say his heart crumple. Without thinking she reached out and pulled him toward her. She wasn't letting him or her give up. Not yet. Not until she tasted him one last time. Not until she knew what it was like to go without a barrier. To know for sure she had control.

"Ah'm not leavin without a fight." She said a breath away from him. So close. She could smell his minty breath. She could feel his heart rate.

"You wanna fight dis here Cajun?" He smirked wrapping his arms around her slim waist. It was now she'd pull away normally. Too much contact and she'd lose all her control. Staring at his eyes she had no will. She wanted to touch him. To be touched by him.

"Ah love you, Remy." She breathed and stared at his eyes. Without waiting for his reply, to nervous and scared to know it. She leaned in and closed some of the distance.

"Cherie, mon amour. Why you go and leave dis man here t'worry somethin' bad happen?" He questioned stroking his gloved hand on her cheek. "Gambit been feelin' sick wit de worry."

Rogue winced and laid her head on his strong shoulder. Her heart rate increase and she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, to hear his heart, smell his smell. He still cared, she felt horrid for thinking of other wise, "Ah'm sorry, shugah…Ah had a lot ta sort out… lots that we don't need ta be talkin' 'bout raght now."

Without waiting she crashed her lips upon his fisting her hands on the collar of his trench coat. His lips tasted just as she remember, just as she'd fantasied so many nights. She didn't feel the sting of her power, didn't see the flash of his memory. She knew she had control and there was no place she'd rather be there in the arms of this man.

* * *

><p>Thinking of maybe... have a little Logan and Ororo action too... maybe. Please review! Promise there will be more ROMY in the next chapter ;)<p> 


	3. Danger, I do come with a warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... the characters are owned by Marvel, sadly. Still not making a cent ):**

**Notes: Alright guys Chapter three.. Ha. Sorry it took a while, being in my senior year, college and school just keep getting in the way... sigh. Hope you all enjoy. Also big thanks to the reviewer- for pointing out my many late night typos :) Made me smile, so I could write more Romy goodness. I hope to get chapters up at least week... or every two weeks..depending on school.  
>Again, sorry to all you Emma lovers, she and Rogue go at it, and they might continue too... : ) And I know that Rogue never taps back into her older powers (i.e. Ms. Marvel) after she gets control but seeing as I'm all for changing things up, she can.. But not all of them of course. If you don't like that, I'm sorry. also Accents... my gawd they're hard so use your imagination a little :)<br>**

**Summary: Rogue first day in the danger...with a twist :O  
><strong>

**Characters: Remy (Gambit), Rogue (Anna), Nightcrawler (Kurt), Wolverine (Logan), Shadowcat (Kitty), Colossus(Piotr), Cyclopes (Scott) and Emma Frost (White Queen/other names that i cannot say).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Her body never felt as needy as it did in that moment. Had she tried to pull back like normal she would have just wound up kissing him harder. A small gasp escaped her as her back hit her bed post. There had always been something about this man, this Cajun that took her sheer control and threw it forcefully out the window. Something that made her _want_ that control to be lost and never found.

Snapping from her thoughts, Rogue's arms wound around his neck needing more contact. Her fingers traveled through his shaggy hair tugging some strands here and there. His smoke and spice scent filled her nose as his lips made their soft delicate way around hers. Parting slightly her breath mixed with his as his tongue claimed dominance. No man had ever kissed her like this, with such white hot passion.

Her mind fogged as she gave way to him. Nimble fingers traced their way up her hip, waist, and curve of her breast until the wound behind her head holding her to him. Heart hammer beneath her rib cage creating a somewhat light head reaction. Breaking a part for a moment the two gasped for air, unable to take anymore. For so long she'd been without him, without his touch and now there wasn't a thing in the world that would stop her from taking it.

His eyes greedily took her exposed skin in. Letting her finger trail down his covered chest she paused and glanced up at him quickly.

"Remy," she breathed a bit breathless, "Ah missed you."

His lustful face turned up in his usual flirtatious smile, "Den you just gonna hav'ta make it up t' me, non?"

The flirtatious smile was replaced with a wicked one that made Rogue's body tingle in all the right places. _She_ had the control now. Her power did what _she_ wanted. And at the moment she wanted nothing more than to make it up to her man. She smiled at the thought. Her man. Wasn't that what he was? He still loved her even after she'd brought him back, after she knew all his dark secrets, after she'd lost her mind to her powers and nearly gone insane, after she pushed and shoved him away because of her fear? Yet through all of that their mostly doomed relationship- or whatever it was-they had survived.

Gently guiding her fingers under the sleeves of his trench coat she grinned, "Be my pleasa, sugah."

The bunched material fell to the ground in a clump, shortly followed by his shirt. Her nimble fingers raced over his chest as their lips yet again kissed. This time his mouth devoured her own, unable to stop the need and the lust that was pounding through them both. He'd waited 8 months, 8 months for her lips and now he had them, even if it was dream. She had waited longer, years to be able to touch without fear, to give into her desire and show this man that she did in fact love him.

He leaned over her and Rogue blinked letting the fuzzy lust overtake her. Her body pressed into his and she felt like she hadn't left at all. He wanted her just as much as he did before she'd taken off. Their bodies' propelled over the edge of ecstasy together and her name slid of his lips like honey.

"Rogue" he muttered as she curled against his skin. Without really understanding why he was leaving Rogue drifted into unconsciousness

****X****

It was all just a bad dream. A dream he really wanted to wake up from. He knew that when he woke, his _Cherie_ wouldn't be there. That this was just his mind playing and awful trick on him.

"Rogue" he had heard himself mutter as he slipped from the woman's bed. She had looked like her, tasted like her, even talked like her but in the end Remy had forced himself to think of her to push the body beneath his over the edge. He knew it wasn't her…not anymore.

"Where you going? And…who's Rogue?" the woman muttered running a finger through her tousled blonde hair. Remy blinked. He swore she had been Rogue, but after three bottles of some alcohol, Remy was sure he couldn't remember a thing. He chuckled softly to himself as he ignored the girl. Stormy would surely hate him after this… he was trying with her… Hoping it'd help. He had even gone to Emma in search that she could help him move on. But nothing worked.

Remy left the woman in the hotel room quietly driving his motorcycle back to mansion. It had been just a horrible dream. Rogue hadn't returned and Remy hadn't felt her kiss him. He hadn't walked in on her that was just some horrid dream he was having. Hearing her name or something had to have triggered it.

As he snuck back into to his room, Remy stared up at blinked. He'd know if she'd come back right?

****X****

The sun streamed in from the curtains as Rogue rolled over. Her first reaction was to sleep in; her second was to feel for a body next to her. She swore Remy had been with her. That they had in fact shared a magically moment last night, but from the looks of it Rogue had been alone. She cursed and tossed her hand over her eyes shielding her face.

Tossing the blanket from her nearly exposed body Rogue sat on the edge. Her gaze dragged to the pile of clothing that sat at the foot of the bed. Her gaze dragged around the room and she realized she hadn't even unpacked. Stifling a yawn, Rogue stood and entered her bathroom.

Her gaze darted to towel rack and the lack of personal items. She pouted. Storming back into her room, Rogue tossed her luggage on the bed and began to ransack her belongs for something better to wear. A tee and some jeans would work for her Autoshop class, but what about Home-Ec? Shrugging Rogue pulled the damp towel onto the rack and turned the hot water on.

After sitting in the steaming shower, Rogue finally made her way out of the bathroom. Fresh with her favorite scent, she glanced at the fogged mirror wiping her hand across the moisture; she took a long hard look at herself. She looked colder than normal. Like something was missing from her life and she thought she was better off without it. Pale skin closed over the emerald gems of her eyes.

Quickly pulling her chestnut curls put in a messy pony tail, Rogue swiped on some foundation, eyeliner and some chap stick. Her face glowed somewhat with a new found rejuvenation as her green eyes locked on the white bangs the framed either side of her face.

Towel drying her body Rogue slid into a green tank top, dark blue jeans and some short wrist yellow leather gloves. Her gaze darted around her bedroom one last time before she slid into her favorite brown leather jacket. She stuffed some shorts and running shoes into a small duffle bag and headed out the door.

Rogue paused for a second outside her room and felt a wave of dread was over her. Swallowing hard, Rogue rushed down the stairs. She slowed her pace as she neared the Danger Room. Her gloved hand reached for the code pad on the side of the door. Her heart hammered, what was she really scared of? Punching in her code, Rogue stepped into the metal lined control room.

Logan turned toward her with a smile and nodded toward the big empty space below them. Rogue shrugged and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"What are ya puttin' 'em through?" she smirked toward the students.

Logan chuckled, "Level 5."

Rogue made a low whistle and shook her head, "how's 'bout you get Boddy, Pitor, Kitty and Jubes in here and we show 'em how it's done?"

Logan laughed, "Already down there.."

Rogue needed no more encouragement to join her once close friends. Swiftly changing in the locker room, she jogged out and tapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"Finally, wondering when you were going to join us… So what's Scott got you doing?" Bobby laughed.

"Actually, Logan's got us against them," She smiled hooking her thumb at the new students…

Kitty clapped, "You talked the man into it, didn't you? He refused to let us do it, since you… you know left."

Rogue smiled and threw her arms around Kitty, "Well let's show these newbie what we can do."

With that, the older x-men stood in front of the new students. Rogue dismissed her fear of her friends hating her as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Pitor. The massive man beamed her a small smile and shifted.

"Alright, the objects to defeat all your foes and reach the opposite team's box, is that clear? All foes must be taken out before the box can be open." Logan's voice rang out, "Now, if everyone's clear on that and has no questions… We'll begin."

The metal room shifted and before them stood a jungle like atmosphere.

The x-men gave small look at everyone and smiled to one another. Rogue narrowed her eyes at the girl who stood across her. The whistle blew and Rogue tackled the girl to the ground. Rogue stood up and dusted her bare legs off.

"Rogue! Stop foolin' around!" Jubilee laughed sending a firecracker toward the girl. Rogue smiled and removed her gloved hand reaching toward the girl. Before she hand a change to touch her, Rogue felt her body hit the ground.

"Out of practice?" Kitty laughed and pulled her through the ground and away from the boy.

"Thanks, sugah." Rogue smiled. Her gaze drifted to the box. Three out of five down, now to find the other two.

"Pete needs help?" She smiled as they started into the thick brush of the trees. The Five x-men huddled close together to find their strongest member.

"So Rogue, why'd ya leave?" Kitty asked as they pushed their way into the forest.

"Ah…" Rogue paused and pulled her gloves off, "Ah'll show ya…"

Slowly, she reached toward Bobby, watching him flinch away. When he stopped Rogue brushed her fingers with his. When nothing happened she heard the collective gasp. She smiled and slipped her gloves back on. As they pushed further into the brush, Rogue paused.

"Ya'll keep going, someone's followin' us." She said and gave a tight nod when they didn't move.

"come out, sugah…Ah know you're there." She whispered. The gasp that boiled in her throat was cut off. Her head shook. No. No it wasn't him.

Before her, stood a steal and very Death looking Remy. His grey skin covered his lean muscle and his red eyes peared at her with no soul. A scream bubbled from her lips and Rogue fell backward.

"No…No Ah got ya back, ya ain't this way…" She muttered as her back hit a tree. "Remy, please…" rogue felt her heart crumple all over.

"I am not Remy…I am Dea…" the man hissed out before Rogue collided with him. A black hand flew up into Rogue's jaw snapping it back.

"No!" She screamed couldn't gather the strength again to push the body off of her. The boy easily shoved her into the ground and Rogue gasped. Tears pooled in her eyes and Rogue jumped back to her feet. Death smiled Remy's infamous smile and she fought the urge to crumple. Tapping into her buried power Rogue hovered off the ground and rammed into the boy slamming his body into a nearby tree. Her fist slammed into the boys side harder.

"Dat's the best y' got?" The man drawled slamming his knee into her chest. Her body hit the floor and she flew toward the kid grabbing his collar and flying high above the tree level.

"Give meh him back!" she snapped tears streaked her face. Without a thought Rogue nosedived back toward the ground.

"STOP!" the boy yelled trying to get out of her grasp. Dropping the man a few feet from the ground Rogue outstretched her bare hand and made contact with the man. She screamed as she felt the pull. Instead of Remy's memories she saw someone else. Then her own. What the hell?

_Rogue stood by the tree house, Cody beside her. She smiled at him and he ran his finger through her hair._

_"You know Marie, yoah sure are pretty in the moon light." He breathed on her cheek and leaned in kiss her cheek. Rogue felt the heat of her flush when his hand raced up thigh._

_He drew her closer his hand still traveled up._

_"Cody…Stop, Ah don' wanna…" she paused as he kissed her harder._

"Emma! Stop her!" Scott's voice boomed around her.

Rogue's body fell to the ground and she blinked.

"What happened? Ah…Ah feel funny," She mumbled

"Get the kid to Hank, Emma you and I are gonna have a long talk after she gets checked out." Logan growled out and bent next to Rogue. His hand wiped her forehead and Scott sucked in a breath.

"She…has control?" He muttered, "Emma!"

Rogue clutched Logan's arm as he hoisted her up as her eyelids fluttered shut.

A blinding light flashed over her eyes and Rogue moaned. Her hand reached to block the light but she felt whatever was holding her hands down. Rogue blinked and stared at the sterile roof of the med lab. The constant beeping of the machines rang in her ears.

"Darlin'?" Logan called.

Rogue slowly sat up, "Remy? Logan where's Remy?"

Her body turned frantic to find her lover. Beside her she saw a kid. Rogue blinked confused. Her mind tried to remember what had happened. Her gaze hit the med lab doors as they opened and in came the rest of her friends.

"Rogue!" Kitty squealed and ran to her bed side.

"What happened? Ah…ah.." she began and turned a terror raised gaze to Logan.

"You absorbed yourself…" Hank replied, "You took a nasty bump to the head and nearly sent the poor kid into a coma… What happened out there?"

Rogue's tears spilled over her eyes, "Is…Is he okay? Ah didn't hurt 'im too bad?"

"No, I'm fine… just a bump on the head… Gave me a heart attack. What was with you saying Remy?" the boy asked swinging his legs over bed. "Don't worry; I'm just glad I didn't hurt you…"

"Rogue!" Scott, Emma, and Storm called from the door way.

"Ah'm glad Ah didn't hurt ya… Woulda made getting control pointless…" Rogue paused, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well, child?" Storm asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Fahne… Now someone tell meh what happened out there, please?" Rogue demanded.

Emma looked away, "Well… You see, I wasn't sure what was taking you all so long…So I thought I'd spice it up and get some reaction out of you… So…I…" Emma paused, 'I'm sorry."

Rogue blinked, "Yoah mean Ah nearly killed someone 'causse yoah were bored?"

Emma nodded, "I never in a million years thought you'd attack the boy… I thought we'd see you break down and smash some stuff…"

Rogue broke the restraints and flew into Emma, "Don' yoah ever do that again! Or Ah will use my powers to put ya in a coma for at least a week, do yoah understand! Ya will stay outta my head f'r yoah sick games." Her accents thickened with her anger, "Yoah had no raght ta do that ta me! Using that against meh!"

"Rogue!" Scotts voice rang out as Rogue held Emma against the wall.

"Do yoah understand me," Rogue demanded ignoring Scott.

"_Mon __dieu_, Cher?"

Rogue's hand dropped Emma's shoulder as the voice echoed around her. Rogue squeezed her eyes shut and didn't turn around. She couldn't go through it again. Swallowing her doubt, Rouge faced the med lab doors. Leaning against the metal frame with a towel around his neck stood the man of her dreams.

"R-Remy?" She choked out feeling her knees go weak.

"dis mus' be a dream…" He mumbled and shoved off the door frame toward her.

"Not now, Gumbo… Rogue needs sleep." Logan said grabbing Gambit's arm.

"N-no…Let 'im go." Rogue mumbled stumbling toward him. Everyone's eyes were on her as she made her way to Remy's embrace. The look in his eyes told her he wasn't ecstatic for her return. She froze a few inches away from him.

"Dis ain't real…" he mumbled, "Yo' just show up… in de med lab?"

"Remy…"She choked out her gaze taking in his rugged face. Tears pooled in her eyes and she felt her heart pick up its hammering. His red on black eyes locked with her for a second then dragged to the others.

"Remy…" Strom began, it broke with an unknown emotion, "We'll…leave you both alone for a bit."

With a grunt, Logan followed her out and quickly after Scott and the rest of her teammates did as well. Rogue sat back down on the bed and stared at Remy who stayed where he was.

"Remy…" Rogue began but stopped when he held his hand up.

"Non," his eyes glued on here, "yo' don' get t' ask 'nything 'til yo' answer _moi_."

His voice hardened and Rogue nodded unable to hold back the tears any longer. She owed him the explanation. She owed him the truth. Would he love her still? Or had he moved on? Rogue patted for him to sit beside her. Taking a deep breath Rogue realized he wouldn't join her until she spoke.

* * *

><p>There it is... a whole whopping 6 in Microsoft word... :) Ha hope this satisfies some Romy goodness. Yeah fluff, but we all love that fluff and smut. I <em>also went back and changed some stuff in the first two chapters :D instead of Meditation, Rogue teacher MechanicsAutoshop (which someone should have hit me over the head for not putting in the first place)_

did ya catch the lines from the comics? haha finally put one in... XD  
>and now reviewer replies:<p>

**_soulcop83_:** Of course she wont... he did think it was a dream o.o and OF COURSE there will be some OroroxLogan action... effing love them. and eh maybe a little Jean- not a fan of her's... but i can make an exception XD

**_slightlyxjaded_:**Really glad you like it! And thank you that means a lot!

**_Fostersb_:** Ha glad you like it and i can't wait to keep writing... this break has really made me upset haha, but life is getting stressful... so yeah :D

_** tenchi13**: so glad you like it!_

_~Sweet  
><em>


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; still not making squat.**

**Notes: Thanks to all the reviews. And the tons of favorite-ers I have! I didn't think this many people liked reading it but ya'll prove me wrong!**  
><strong>ummm well this is particularly short, meaning i'll have another chapter up most likely by the end of the night. Woo right? Still gonna hope for updates every two weeks or so.<strong>

**Summary: Rogue and Remy Talk… or aruge or yell which ever you prefer.**

**Characters: Gambit (Remy), Rogue (Anna-Marie),and Beast (Hank)**

* * *

><p>Rogue blinked wringing her hangs together and she fought the prick of tears. She'd expected this much hadn't she? She had just left, leaving a sad excuse for why in her wake. She took a deep breathing hoping to clear the nervous tremble of her body. He didn't even utter his demanded for her to know what he wanted.<p>

"Ah…Ah'm sorry," She muttered feeling her chest give way to the pain, "Ah just…Ah needed tahme…" She paused and let her gaze sweep the floor, "Tahme to realize what Ah wanted… What Ah _needed_…"

She broke up after a tear filled gasp escaped her. Why did this hurt so much? Why did it feel like she back stabbed him? Her gaze fell to her hands once again.

"An' w'at was dat?" He asked after a pause of silence. His voice was still a cold knife that sliced her heart in two.

"Ah…Ah wanted ta know that Ah was needed here… That yoah'd still want me after Ah got my powers in control…" She gulped the thick lump that had formed in her throat down. "Ah…Ah felt useless here… Lahke Ah was jus' gonna get somebody hurt…Ah couldn't do that to ya… knowin' Ah was the cause of yoah pain…"

She took a shallow breath and forced the tears back down as she dared to look at him. His eyes were still humming with anger, still pulsing with need and a hint of betrayal as well. Rogue shoved from the bed and squared her shoulders.

"Did yo' eva t'ink 'bout how it made _moi_ feelt? Yo' were gone for _huit mois_ (Eight months)! Did yo' even once t'ink 'bout comin' back t' de school? Dat mebbe Remy _meant_ w'at he said? Dat mebbe he couldn't breathe without yo'?" He hissed.

"For yoah information, Swamp Rat, Ah did think 'bout it… Ah thought that if Ah came back ya'll had already moved on and Ah'd be sitting out of de missions until Ah figured a way ta help!" Her voice rose an octave as her rage built up, "Ah didn' want yoah or the others having to care for meh if Ah in fact got hurt… or ta be the one reason yoah got hurt! Ah didn' want ta give yoah another reason to blame me for the bad in yoah life!"

He blinked, almost as if he hadn't expected that answer.

"Quoi (What)?"

She gave a halfhearted, sarcastic chuckle and rolled her eyes, "yoah didn' even think of that huh? Yoah just assumed Ah was leavin' yoah because of the new change in mah life. That Ah was just leavin' yoah because Ah didn't _love_ you! Not that Ah cared enough not to let ya have me as a burden…"

His gaze drifted away guilt.

"Ah can't believe ya…" She mumbled and shoved her way past him. She was halted a moment later when his gloved hand grabbed her exposed arm. Her heart pounded in her chest.. Tears pooled before her emerald eyes and she blinked them away.

"Did yo' write me…anymo' den the letter?" he choked out the words almost clinging to the hope that peaked through them. Her heart crumpled. she had but had never sent them..

"…No…Because what could Ah say? Ah'm travlin' the world tryin' to figure out what it is Ah'm missing when the entire tahme Ah already knew what it was? When ah finally got up the courage...'bout a week or two in Ah figured yoah moved on..." Her voice grew a bit softer as he turned her toward him. She stared at him her anger gently subsiding as he looked down at her. She closed her eyes in defeat as he leaned in closer. His breath mere moments from hers.

"Did yo' find wat yo' were lookin' fo'?"

Rogue felt her heart race with anticipation. Something in the way he said it made her heart drop a little at the same time. He was still…angry? She'd expect as much, but he couldn't blame her… Not right now. She was back, willing to try and somehow fix what she screwed up. Opening her mouth to reply she was frozen in mid-step by another voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," came the low voice of Hank.

Remy stepped away from her and shook his head, "_Non, mon ami_… dere wasn't anyt'ing going on. Glad yo' okay, Roguey."

Rogue blinked a bit taken back. What? She stared after him her anger fuming. Her hip cocked out and she crossed her arms over her chest giving a disbelieving snort after the man. The meek voice of the boy she'd nearly killed replied to an unheard question by Hank.

"Hank," Rogue called still looking after the retreating Cajun, "Tell meh what Ah've missed…"

Her gaze slid to the kid and hank who was trying hard not to frighten the kid. Rogue slowly approached the kid and regarded him quizzically, "Ah'm sorry 'bout yoah ending up here…"

He chuckled, "No problem, Miss-" his face scrunched with confusion

"Rogue."

"Miss Rogue," he finished, "I didn't mean put you here either…"

She gave a small chuckle and looked at Hank as if to prompt him for her earlier question. Hank smiled, "A lot my dear…"

She rolled her eyes letting a small uneasy smile creep onto her face.

"Are.. Are you new?" the boy stammered as Hank removed the IV.

Hank and Rogue smiled at the boy for a second then together shared a knowing smile.

"Nah, Ah've been away for mental health…" She muttered almost automatically, "Yoah should be okay in a few hours… Ah didn't hold on ta ya that long…"

He nodded and let Hank usher him gently from the bed.

Before Rogue could say a word as the boy disappeared Hank turned toward her.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short... But the next chapter WILL be longer. I mean I had to add some drama... it wouldn't be Romy with out some drama of him and her fighting an getting mad then making up... Sadly this make up might be way in the future. But fluffy Remy and Rogue goodness is ahead... I had to review some... comic issues :)<p>

**Nyghtdreamers:**  
>I'm glad ya like it :) Woo for Emma Hate… But I guess I should be a little nice I mean she really isn't ALL that bad, but ha we'll see… in the future chapters<p>

**Fostersb:**  
>Yes it was all just a dream or so he thinks :) she on the other hand is rather confused about if it happened. and I noticed, and changed Thanks for the heads up!<p> 


	5. Bad news and headaches

**Disclaimer: Still owned by Marvel. Still not making ANY money.**

**Notes: Well not much to say. this is longer than the other chapter simply because of what happens.. Thanks to the favorites and reviews :) They make me smile! Also i'd just like to clear up some age stuff. I am little fuzzy on the ages because i really haven't read the comic in a while so i'm just gonna me it easier for myself. Rogue is 25-26, Gambit 28-29... not a huge age difference... As promised there will be KittyxColossus and some LoganxOroroaction later on :) also if you guys have ideas for chapters feel free to tell me :) always opened to some help  
><strong>

**Summary: The first day of class, and some unexpected news is dropped **

**Characters: Gambit (Remy), Rogue (Anna-Marie), Storm (Ororo), Shadowcat (Kitty), Colossus (Pitor), Wolverine (Logan), Emma, and a few others who i'm to lazy to name.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Now, Rogue… I know comin' back here is going to be hard at first, but don't worry my dear, they all will come around. And what Emma did was uncalled for, but maybe you should have stayed away from the Danger Room… No?"

She gave a have amused chuckle and nodded, "Ah guess."

The blue man smiled at her and patted the bed for her to sit. "Now, let me check you out."

Without protest, Rogue plopped down on the bed and stared up at Hank. He gave a small smile and then flashed a bright light in her eyes. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as the blinding like blared into them. She was fine. Perfectly and utterly fine.

"Hank, Ah'm fahne, trust me…" she muttered pushing his hand away from her face.

"Just a precaution my dear…. Now, let's see that bruise shall we?"

She blinked confused. Fury fingers pressed onto a patch of tender skin covering her cheek bone and jaw. She winced.

"Hank… what happened while Ah was gone?" she muttered swallowing the groan was Hank tilted her cheek up.

He gave a resigned sigh and pulled away from her to search for something in the steel drawer next to the bed. Rogue watched intently, feeling dread just wash over. Remy had in fact moved on- that's what Hank was going to say she just knew it. She felt stupid, worse that stupid. She braced herself for some sort of lecture.

"Well, I'm not sure, really. We've been working on so much… getting mutation under control and missions. I'm the worst to ask, I'm sorry Rogue." He replied with a gently smile while his furry hand extended out two pills.

Nodding Rogue snatched the pills from his hand and nodded, "Means Ah should go talk to Kitty or Jubes, huh?"

A deep chuckle rumbled through Hank as he nodded handing her a glass of water. His fury hand patted her knee in a comforting sort of way, "They'll all come around sooner or later… You had your reasons just as everyone else does…"

Rogue nodded and gave a smile toward man, "Thank ya, Hank…" she paused with a small chuckle, "Am Ah fit ta teach?"  
>He gave a gently nodded and a deep chuckle to her question, "Yes, but be careful. Any sign of dizziness come straight back. Better safe than sorry."<p>

With that Rogue made a swift retreat from the med lab to the locker room and then into the crowded halls of the school. Panic flooded through her as the mass of children pushed past one another. What if she hurt one o- She shook the thought from her mind. She had control. She wouldn't hurt them.

"I hope this mechanic's teacher is better than Logan… or Scott." She overheard some students gossiping as she made her way to her room. Closing the door, Rogue let out a breath and examined the sore tender skin of her face. The kid and fall had done a nice number of her cheek and jaw. Without hesitation, Rogue threw on a pair of jeans and a black tee. She slipped off her running shoes and pulled on a flat pair of boots. Grabbing her brown jacket, Rogue smiled at herself. Chestnut hair fell behind her in a cascading waterfall of curls while her white bangs framed her face.

Without another hesitation, Rogue made a beeline for the garage. She arrived a second or two before her students. Letting out a deep breath she slid her hand over her wrist to take her gloves off. Rolling her eyes she realized she didn't _have_ gloves on anymore. So the action was useless.

"So…You're the new teacher?" one boy laughed eyeing her up and downing.

"Ah am. That a problem?" she asked cocking her hip at him.

"You're a girl though… what do you even know about cars, bikes, the Blackbird?"

The class shared a laugh together until they were abruptly stopped by the sound a motorcycle pulling in. Rogue's gaze drifted to the Harley she'd spend so much time riding. Turning her attention back to her class, Rogue didn't have to see the rider to know he was staring at her. That smug grin playing on the Cajun's face from under the helmet was unmistakable. His beautiful eyes would run over her body more than once. This used to be their routine, she thought bitterly. Used to be their flirt banter turned dirt until they fought.

"Ah know a lot more than yoah do." She smiled sweetly back trying to bite down the urge to look at him. The thudding of her heart grew and she realized somehow she'd have to make it up to him. Apologize instead of argue. Make him see her reasoning. He wasn't the only one who could make rash choices.

"Like what?" the boy asked with a scoff.

"Well, Ah know how ta take apart the Blackbird and then put it togetha, the _raght_ way. Ah know how ta fix a bike's engine with a blind fold on and Ah know just how Logan lahkes his bike cleaned for starters."

The boy stared at her jaw slack. She smiled back and watched from the corner of her eye as Remy gave a small smile as he exited the garage. Her heart dropped slightly as the memory of the past popped into her mind

_The garage door was open as the summer heat beat down into the room. Her hands were tried and her body was probably covered into sludge and oil from Scott's car. She wanted to hit him over the head for not taking better care of it. Her bare hand adjusted a plug in the engine as oil coated her fingertips embedding grim and gunk into her nails. Her head ducked once again under the hood and she hummed to the blasting music on the radio._

_A distinct sound of a Harley revved beside her, almost unnoticed. Her focus returned back to the terrible engine and cursed herself for volunteering for this. Her head continued to bob to the beat of the song as she examined her handy work._

_A low whistle sounded and two strong hands wrapped around her waist making her jump slightly. Holding the hood up, Rogue turned toward the person eye narrowed. Her anger dissipated when her green eyes landed upon the man._

_"Lookin' good, cher." He smiled a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Rolling her eyes she slid her greased hands over his chest in a way to prevent them from touching skin to skin. _

_"That she is," she teased felling her skin tingle with his touch. How this man had so much power over was a mystery, one that she was okay not knowing._

_He grinned his flirty smile and locked eyes with her. The hood of the car slammed down and Rouge felt her body being lead to the edge of the cool chrome. She blinked and felt fear wash over her._

_"Relax, Roguey ain't gonna do not'ing bad…Meebe." He chuckled and picked her up and placed her gently on the hood. Rogue flushed scarlet but smiled back up to him._

_"Yoah insane,swamp rat."_

_He nodded and placed her lips to her hair, inhaling deeply, he exhaled in a slight groan, "Oui." A small paused and he kissed her temple through hair again, "Yo' got this Cajun goin' crazy, yo' know dat?"_

_She giggled and closed her eyes in awe that he would touch her like this. That he wasn't scared really. _Her oil slick fingers danced their way up his black shirt and onto his collar gripping the folds pulling him closer. She knew all too well what he did to her.__

Rogue snapped from her memory as she was asked another question.

"Hmmm?" she asked turning her attention back to the class.

"Did you go here?" a younger looking boy, than before, had asked meekly.

Smiling Rogue nodded, "Ah did… Ah graduated a while ago…" she mumbled, "Now Ah'm sure you're all dyin' ta get goin'."

A sudden murmur washed over the class and Rogue chuckled, "Befor' any of ya can touch the cars or bikes, ya'll need to know what they look lahke, what each part does… One wrong screw or plug somethin' bad can happen."

The collect "aww" made her smiled. After that the class went swiftly. She talked about the thing she loved for the entire time, making sure to take questions and explain slowly so they could fix a car if needed. She gave a small puff of air when they were finally dismissed. She leaned against the hood of Scotts car and closed her eyes.

"How's the first day?" the familiar voice chuckled.

"Doin' alraght, Ah guess…" She replied opening her eyes to see Gus standing before her. "Lot different than Ah remember."

He chuckled, "Yeah… lots of things have changed… you doing okay? Heard you already got admitted to the med lab.."

She shrugged and stared at him, "Just a little misunderstanding…"

He nodded obviously not believing her but not wanting to press it more. He shifted awkwardly, "So you and LeBeau all better?"

Rogue froze in her motion to stand and her heart clenched. Everyone expected them to just be okay? She felt a dry laugh bubble into her throat. Swallowing she answered, "No, we haven't had tahme to talk really…Ah heard he moved on ta Emma."

Gus laughed, "Nah, Emma's with Scott…she did help him with the whole staying up in your room thing, but I don't think they got it on."

Relief rushed over her and she knew Gus noticed it. Shoving from the hood of the car, Rogue took a seat on a stool and motioned for Gus to follow. When he didn't she didn't really object.

"He didn't move on? At all?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Gus shrugged and crossed his arms over his broad chest as he leaned against the doorframe. Rogue stared at him knowing all too well he was still sore about their relationship. He avoided eye contact as much as possible as he fiddled with a wrench.

"Far as I know he and Storm have been a thing for a few months. Not sure if it's true or not… They're always together… Even shared an apartment for a while before they were needed back here."

Rogue's heart shattered and she stared at Gus, jaw hanging open slightly. Tears tingled in her eyes for a second before she shoved them back. At least she'd been right not to come back when she felt she had the answers.

"That's… interestin''" She mumbled, "Ah…Ah think Ah have a class soon… Ah'll catch ya later Gus. Yoah and Ah can catch up."

Without waiting for his reply, Rogue made a mad dash for the door and up the stairs. Heart beating and stomaching churning she didn't think she had enough will power to actually teach another class. Tears blurred her vision as she made her way up the stairs, straight into a warm body.

The _ouff _followed by an "Ow" made her stop and wipe the tears away. Jubilee stared blanking up at Rogue in confusion.

"Where's the fire?" she laughed standing up and brushing herself off.

"Ah'm sorry, Jubes… didn't see ya." She mumbled, "Yoah okay?"

Jubilee smile and nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Rogue put a façade of a smile on and shook her head, "No, sugah Ah'm fahne. Ah was actually lookin' for ya."

Juliee eyed her suspiciously raising a brow at her. Rogue smiled sheepishly trying to seem okay. On the inside, she knew she was falling part. She hadn't realized that by leaving to protect him from her still unstable control she was losing him forever. She had only thought of his wellbeing, how he was better off this way, she'd been right but she had hoped (wanted) to be wrong, to know he wouldn't move on. He loved her just that much he'd wait. Finding out he hadn't… that he'd moved on with Storm. Rogue's attitude changed, she'd welcomed her home like nothing was wrong like things between them would be just as they were.

"Jubes, let's go talk, shall we?" she smiled linking arms with Jubilee in order to avoid the stinging pain of the knife in her back. Did Logan know? What did he feel? Just as betrayed? Rogue pulled Jubilee along the hall and into her still sparse room.

"You sure you're okay?"

Rogue shook her head with a shrug, "Ah can't talk to mah friend? Somethins' gotta be wrong?"  
>Jubilee raised a brow at her and sat on her bed, "Spill."<p>

Rogue chuckled but it was halfhearted. Where did she start? Why she left? Or the real reason she was on the verge of tears? Rogue slowly sat next to her, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"Ah shouldn't have come back, Jubes…" She mumbled staring at her friend, "Ah don' got a place here lahke the rest of ya… Ah turned mah back on ya'll only to realize yoah guys were mah only chance at normality… That Ah was never gonna have the same family that ya'll gave me.."

"You were right to come back, Rogue… We missed you." The little teenager smiled and patted Rogue's hand for reassurance, "Bobby and I were bored all the time without your southern charm and teasing… We need you here."

Tears sprung in her eye and Rogue banished them nodding, "Thank ya, Jubes… But Ah left to figure out if Ah wanted to be with the x-men anymore… Ta figure out if my fear that Remy would leave me afta we could finally touch without worry mah powa's would come back or sending 'im into a coma were raght or wrong… Turns out Ah was raght that he'd move on…" She swallowed the lump, "Ah always figured that all the things he said were true, that he meant every single thing… but after everything Jubes… Ah can't be the reason he hates his life… Ah'm sure he blames me for yet 'nother wrong in his life… As if it wasn't bad enough…"

Jubilee squeezed her hands smearing the grease and oil into the cracks of both their hands. "Now, Rogue, you know that's so not true! Remy wouldn't blame you like that… "

Rogue stared at her friend. Isn't that what she felt he'd do? That he'd hate her for the rest of his life from tearing him from that bliss because she was selfish. Rogue shrugged and let out a defeated sigh.

"Wait did you say Remy moved on?"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah Ah did."

"With?"

Rogue blinked, "Yoah don't know? Losin' yoah touch?"

Jubilee gave a small mock of a smile, "Hardy har, but seriously… who'd he get with?"

"Jubes, Ah know you know…" Rogue began but looked at her friend's face, "Yoah don't know really…" Rogue paused for a second and shook her head, "Storm. Ah guess he and Storm have been a thing for a few months…"

Jubilee's mouth hung open but quickly snapped shut, "What! What about Logan!"

"Ah dunno… Ah just found out… Ah always figured that Storm and Logan had a thing, an un spoken attraction they hid from us… or trahed."

The two girls shared a knowing giggle that was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is Katay in there?"

Rogue blinked; "Uhh" slowly the door was opened to a disheveled looking Pitor.

"No?"

"Oh…" The tall muscular man looked confused and a bit loss.

"Should she be?" Rogue asked motioning for him to join them

"No..We… fought and I dunno where she went… I figured she come here." He mumbled this thick accent peeking through.

"What happened big guy?"

Pitor's shoulders slumped and he entered the room. Both Jubilee and rogue shared a concerned yet shocked glance as he took a seat on the untidy bed.

"De stupid mission… We fought over Ali and me being paired together… She dinks something is going on…"

Rogue blinked confused, "Ah'm sorry but huh?"

"Emma put you with her!" Jubilee snapped almost into a scream.

"Missin' somethin' ova here?" Rogue muttered  
>"Kitty and Ali haven't been getting along very well since Emma put Pete here with Ali on her first mission. She thinks Pete has some feelings for the girl… which he doesn't." Jubilee added quickly shooting a warning glance to Pitor. Who scrubbed a hand down his worn face.<br>"Emma seems ta lahke meddlin' don' she." Rogue muttered, "Pete, yoah gotta tell Kitty there ain't nothing goin' on… Does she know that?"  
>"I told her… ya. But she doesn't want to listen… "<p>

Rogue nodded and patted Pitor's shoulder reassuringly. "We'll find her and make it better. Don' worry sugah. Kitty ain't unreasonable…"

Pitor gave a defeated nod, "I'm going to de rec room… Order some flowers or someding."

Both Jubilee and Rogue gave nods and sighed as soon as the Russian was out of their room. Making her way over to the bed Rogue ran a hand down her face and stared up at the ceiling.

"So…Storm and Remy, huh?" Jubilee muttered, "I wonder if he's called your name out… Talk about awkward…"  
>Rogue's lips twitched into a smirk and she fought a chuckle, "Ah'd ratha not think of that… Ah just… Jubes Ah feel like Ah don't belong here with ya… lahke my reason to be here and reconcile with everyone jus' don't seem important… Ah just Ah'm not much good to the team anymore… Ah'm still unstable with the idea of bein' normal… Jubes, maybe Ah shoulda just stayed where ah was."<p>

Tears pricked her vision. She'd been thinking that coming back had been a mistake all day, but this was her _home_. It always had been and to leave now, was just stupid. She'd work with Hank to straighten out her mind and Logan for her body. She could do it, but why did it feel like she had just lost the stars in the night sky.

"Don't be silly!" Jubilee smacked her hand to Rogue's arm, "We're all glad you're back… Remy screwed up. His loss. You just got here you can't leave! Who's gonna put up with me or kitty? Who's gonna keep Logan from killing us in the DR?"

Rogue laughed and rolled onto her side, "Ah see, Ah'm only good to get on Logan's good side… Ah feel loved."

Jubilee giggled, "Plus what if the Blackbird breaks down! Who'll fix it! Or teach me how to fix a bike up or…or…or…"

"Alraght, Ah'll stay… but still feel funny being here… Ah guess it just hasn't sunk in yet… "She mumbled crossing her arm over her eyes with a sigh, "how am Ah gonna talk to Storm? It's not like Ah can just pretend Ah'm okay with it all…"

Jubilee giggled, "Seriously I think he's called your name out or something… The way he looks at Storm just isn't the same.. We all see it, maybe it's just a matter of time?"

Rogue nodded warily, "Ah guess… so tell me… Who else is a couple?"

Jubilee flushed a bit, "Well Pitor and Kitty are still going strong. Scott and Emma. Betsy and Warren, Bobby and me tried but didn't work."

Rogue busted into laughter, "Yoah and Bobby? Did He kiss yoah with frozen lips too?"

Jubilee flushed, "No."

Sitting up Rogue patted her friend's hand, "Ah'm sorry… Just didn't think ya'll lahked each other… though if Ah think about it ya two would flirt all the time… What happen?"

Jubilee shrugged, "Just didn't feel right."

Rogue gave a knowing nod, "Well glad to see not a lot has changed… Jean still… missin'?"

Jubilee gave a jerk of her head sending the short black hair sprawling into the air to say yes. Rogue glanced at her hands and wondered if they would ever really find the same jean or would it be some monster. She wondered if Jean would feel this betrayed if she knew about Scott and Emma. She had too at least know something was going on, didn't she? Maybe she did and was okay with it. Rogue took a deep inhale and sighed as an exhale

"Ah guess Ah should get some food before my next class… Ah'll see ya at dinner Jubes." Rogue said as she stood. The two girls parted ways and Rogue felt a sudden heaviness about her. Shouldn't she be happy that Remy was happy? Rogue blinked, she knew it was wrong but after everything they'd been through after all the bad and the good she wanted him. She'd dreamed about being swept up into his arms as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The reality of the situation was almost heart breaking to her.

Slowly making her way down into the kitchen, Rogue fixed herself some lunch. Though she wasn't extremely hungry she was able to eat something. Rogue stared out the window lost in thought as the world seemed to come crashing down on her. With a resigned sigh, Rogue headed toward the garden for her class.

A resigned sigh slipped past her lips as her gaze met Ororo and Remy in the green house. Something snapped inside her. Clenching her fist, Rogue plopped herself down and closed her eyes. Inhale. Exhale. The tingling sensation on her body vanished.

"You doin' something important, kid?" Logan's voice chuckled

"Trahin' to relax… what's yah excuse?"

Logan chuckled and sat next to her.

"Keepin' an eye out for gumbo and 'Ro." He muttered

"Just take a breath Logan, Ah'm sure… they're fahne." She said through clenched teeth.

Logan grunted, "Uh-huh, you're sure takin' the news well."

Rogue's eyes snapped up, "Oh yes… very well…"

The conversation dropped shortly after as the two studied the heated argument from the grass. The feeling inside Rogue didn't subside. How… How could he do that?.

* * *

><p>Happy New years guys! finally found time to post this. I'll hopefully get something up before I sell my soul back to school and life. :) Boy do i have plans for this!<p>

**gambitfan85**: Glad you like it :) also great name.


	6. Raining down on Utopia

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took a while to get up. school crept up and now i'm exhausted all the time. But i still hope to be posting every two to three weeks, maybe quicker as the months get... slower. But no promises. Thank you to all the readers, favorite-ers, and reviews, also all those of you who've add this story to your alerts. It really astounded me that so many are reading this. Hope I don't disappoint. Also for this chapter I kinda tweaked the timeline. I haven't had time to brush up on my comics, so yeah. But this is a fanfic so i'm taking creative license ha. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the X-men...Marvel does... lucky them, not making a cent still.**

**Sum: A lot happens that sends Rogue head spinning. A Danger room session that gets a bit hot and heavy...and a bit of drama...  
><strong>

**Character: Rogue (Anna), Gambit (Remy), Nightcrawler (Kurt), Wolverine (Logan), Colossus (Pitor), Shadowcat (Kitty), Storm (Ororo), and some odds and ends i just threw in  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The two stood in a somewhat comfortable silence. Rogue closed her eyes again listening to the dull yelling from the green house. Her mind flashing quickly back to the days when that would be her voice rising, instead of Storms. A sigh left her lips and she opened her eyes. Logan stood up, claws extending with an eerie skit.<p>

"I might just kill 'im," Logan muttered starting toward green house. Rolling her eyes, Rogue stood up. Her gaze drifted to the yelling couple and the angered Wolverine to the oncoming students.

"Logan, don't… the students are comin'…" She muttered standing to stop whatever drama was coming on.

With a grumble and a grunt Logan retracted his claws turning toward her, "You and I need a danger room session, up for it kid?"

Rogue gave a weak smile, "Maybe, but raght now, Ah need some relaxation… Join us?"

Logan shook his head, "I'll pass."

Rogue shrugged and plopped back down onto the grass ignoring the growing voices of the unhappy couple. The slam of metal and glass echoed in her ears and Rogue tried hard to calm her breathing and avoided looking toward the noise

"Mebbe yo' should!" came the loud angry voice of the Cajun.

Rogue peaked at him through one open eye. Muttering something in French Remy ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Opening both eyes Rogue stood and approached him.

"R-Remy," she stuttered knowing the man too well to dismiss the fact he was upset, "Everythin' alraght?"

His face turned to her in shock and almost embarrassment before his usual cocky grin took over. His eyes still the filled with the same cold anger from the med lab, but something else was there as well. "Everything is fine, Roguey. Jus' a disagreement wit' Stormy."

Rogue wanted to call his bluff but bit her tongue, "So Ah heard. Yoah wanna…talk?"

Remy's gaze went over her and landed on the oncoming students, "Yo' busy…"

Rogue stood but stopped herself from reaching out. No doubt, their argument had been over her arrival. At a loss of words, Rogue shifted her weight awkwardly. What did you say to the man you loved and left? What did you say to a man who seem to hurt worse and worse every day since you arrived? Rogue swallowed and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Miss Rogue!" a familiar voice smiled and winked at her rushing toward her. The boy from the auto shop class, Rogue realized. Putting a smile on Rogue turned slightly toward him, though her eyes never left Remy's.

"How's 'bout yoah and Ah have a danger room session later? Brush up on them sims of yoah're?"

Her heart hammered knowing he'd probably refuse, but still something inside of her– the not hurt, understanding and sensible part– clung to the fact he would show.

Her gaze didn't miss the devilish glint in those eyes– eyes that still held onto that hurt– making her knees wobbly, nor did they miss the smirk that tugged at his sad and hurt angelic face.

"We'll see, Roguey… yo' might not make it, non?" He chuckled and Rogue watched him walk away. What was that? She shrugged it off as if that was his way to say she'd have a rough first day.

"Seems we have more classes together," the familiar boy said next to her. Rogue nodded and smiled trying to remember his name from the other class.

"That it does, sugah… Now who else is in this class?"

The boy smirked at her, trying his best to flirt, fortunately for Rogue her focus was elsewhere.

"Oh… umm well… Sarah, Luara, Tabs, Ali ummm" the boy paused shaking his head as if something had occurred to him, "Joshua- everyone just calls me Elixir."

Rogue shook her head dismissing the thoughts and smiled at the boy, "Nice ta meet ya, Joshua." As if on cue the group seemed to arrive all at once. Rogue stared at the variety of the face and ages that stared at her.

"Uhh…hi." Rogue smiled giving small wave. Her gaze locked on Ali and Sarah as she smiled, "Ya'll maght know meh, mahght not. So Ah'm Rogue, on site mechanic and the one and only on site leech."

Ali cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, "You forgot the mansion schizophrenic."

The girls shared a knowing look but Rogue quickly returned her attention back to the class. "Now, this is gonna be the easiest class yoah ever take. All ya gotta do is sit on the ground, be quiet and try to focus yoah're thoughts or let go of 'em."

There was a long sigh of relief from the males as Rogue continued, "Today, Ah wanna get to know ya'll… So Take a seat and let's begin shall we?"

Without hesitation, Joshua took a seat to Rogues right. Swiftly the other followed and Rogue gave Laura a friendly smile. Out of the newest members Luara, X-23 as was her mutant name, was the most missed to Rogue. They had never talked too much, but somehow the girls had bonded. Luara sat, back straight attention focused on Rogue as if waiting for instruction of a mission.

"Ah'll start shall we?" Rogue smiled, "umm. Well Ah'm Rogue. Ah like a good southern meal, some slow jazz and bikes. Ah've been gone for a while, but lahke any good X-men Ah'm back."

Though some students seemed very uninterested rogue continued, "Ya'll should be glad ya got me for this class and not English… ya'll have southern accents before yah now it… Umm, Ah used to put anyone Ah touched skin ta skin in a coma, but that's… all cleared up." Rogue smiled and tucked her feet under herself, "but enough of me, raght? Hmm Joshua, why don' ya start?"

The boy nodded and smiled, "I'm Elixir. I'm a healer… Uhh I like anything automotive…" he smiled at Rogue. She returned it somewhat halfheartedly. How weird that he was flirting with her.

"A healer, hmmm that's interestin'. Alraght, how about you, sugah?" Rogue motioned to one of three identical girl.

The girls exchanged a look that wasrather strange and nodded, "I'm Pheobe." One stated followed quickly by, "I'm Mindee." And then finishing with, "I'm Celeste."

Rogue blinked a bit disoriented by the sudden reply from all three. " Pleasura."

Rogue let them tell a brief tale about their power and what they liked. Slowly, the sun began to set as the last of the class told his tale. She was absolutely floored by the variety of the mutants and their skill. Xavier's had grown so much sense her disappearance. Her gaze swept around the group. She tried her hardest to remember their names. Mentally she went down the list. Joshua or Elixir, Laura, Ali, The Cuckoos, Sarah, Tabitha, Wolf Cub, Gentle, Pixie, Ink and finally her gaze landed on the reptilian of the group, who said his name was Anole.

"Well it was very nice ta meet ya'll, Ah'll see ya again at the end of the week and we'll start the fun stuff." Rogue smiled and dismissed the class. Luara and Ali hung around waiting for the proper reunion. As the student slowly made their way to the dining room, Rogue turned toward the two.

"How awful was Ah?" She smiled.

"You forgot Logan's favorite," Ali said with mock sarcasm, "Oh and that you know are the only one who's beaten Logan in the DR."

Rogue embraced her friend tightly and smiled, "that bad?"

"No, you were fabulous. Though you seemed a bit… perturbed by the Cuckoos. You'll get used to it." Ali smiled, "I better get inside before someone steals me seat."

The girls laughed and quickly Ali parted making a mad dash into the mansion. Rogue turned toward Luara and embraced the very stoic military girl openly. Rogue knew the girl wouldn't react but this was the closest thing she could do without Luara freaking out.

Luara said simply, "Logan wasn't any fun."

Rogue smirked and let go of the girl and gave a small giggle, "Ah figured as much. Yoah gave him hell didn't ya?"

Luara nodded and gave an awkward smile, "Wouldn't be proper if I didn't…." there was a heavy silence around them as they walked toward the dining room. "Rogue…you're not gonna leave again are you? The mansion is sad without you… I think it'd be most strategic to stay…"

Rogue smiled, "I missed you too, Luara" The girl was always so damaged when it came to the expression of feelings. Rogue felt a sorrow in her heart when she thought of that. Luara deserved to be a girl, not a monster everyone made her out to be. As they entered the dining room, Luara quickly hugged Rogue awkwardly before dashing to get food.

Smiling, Rogue gazed around the busy room. She sighed, this was home. So many students filled the tables, chatting gossiping, smiling, talking as if this was normal. Her gaze drifted around the room freezing on Ororo and Remy, siting side by side. The tension between the two was clear, yet they smiled through it, as though nothing had happened.

"Rogue!" Jubilee and Kitty giggled linking arms with her as they dragged her to the table. Rogue blinked.

"Hey ya'll." She gave a fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her gaze wonderd over the table of people she'd grown up with. As a whole these people knew her the best, yet they never saw past her fake smiles.

"How was the frist day, darlin'?" Logan asked with a pointed glare toward the not so happy couple

"Uh, not bad…" She replied taking a seat next to Kitty, "Ah'm not sure the boys lahke me teachin' mechanics."

Logan turned his attention back at her with a serious expression displayed on his face, "Which reminds me, seeing as your back mind fixing up the bike?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "If Ah say no am Ah gonna get a DR session?"

Logan's rare smirk died away and was replaced with a grim line, "Yes."

Needing the thrill of riling up Logan and getting away with it, Rogue smirked, "No."

A few people at their table inhaled sharply. Kityy and Jubilee tried hard to stop their giggles and Rogue and Logan stared down. Just like normal, Rogue thought with a bitter laugh. Everything had stayed normal but changed all the same.

"Must you two do this while we eat?" Ororo asked giving a disapproving look to both Logan and Rogue. Biting her cheek Rogue fought herself from lashing out.

"Rogue, seeing as you denied Logan, " Scott began giving a cheeky grin in the gruff man's direction, " Will you fix up my car?"

Rogue turned her gaze from the white haired goddess and on to their fearless leader. Her smile never failed as she batted her eyes at Scott, "No."

Scott looked bemused as his jaw went slack with shock. Oh yes, Rogue had the galls to say no to both Scott and Logan. Smiling with her satisfaction Rogue placed her head on top of her hands. Kitty spurted with her laughter and Jubilee giggled madly.

"Rogue, you're not…"

Logan glared at her, the amusement in his eyes was clear, "No, Shades she isn't serious. And for that she'll get an extra session on level nine."

Rogue groaned, "This is how Ah get welcomed back?"

Kitty and Jubilee were in a fit of laughter, which soon Pitor and Bobby had joined in on by the time Scott recovered. The older adults shook their heads, some even tried to hide their smirks as looked away. After the melodramatic drama had settled everyone seem to fall into an awkward silence.

"So, Rogue, go anywhere fun?" Kitty asked innocently

Rubbing the back of her neck, Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, "Uh.. Yeah ah guess… Spent a few weeks in Mississippi, New Orleans, umm went to Italy for a few weeks." She paused and pursed her lips knowing the entire table had zooned on her conversation, "Umm Germany for a while. Even Russia."

Kurt gave a knowing glance- Rogue nodded toward him knowing he knew she'd gone there. She'd even stayed at the monastery. Though it'd only been a week she had no doubt Kurt knew she was there. Pitor smiled and gave a nod to Rogue as if he approved her choice of vacation.

"Why yoah lahked that place, Pete Ah'll never know. Was so cold." She smiled intentionally avoiding both Ororo and Remy's gazes. Anger, hurt, and embarrassment swelled inside her. Really, if Rogue had been the same scared thirteen year old she would have booked it to her room. Instead, she sat there, collectively waiting for the opportune moment to leave. She wanted to be fine with the new relationship but she wasn't. She wanted to find joy in the welcome her friends had given her but she couldn't, the anger and hurt was still in their eyes. Rogue gave a fake smile, trying to excuse herself from the table "Ah think Ah might hit the Danger room just to ensure Ah get a good night sleep."

With that Rogue grabbed an apple and headed out the door. She felt somewhat bad for ditching her brother but she couldn't face him right now. She couldn't tell anyone what she'd done, how she spent her 8 months away. She knew they'd only feel worse and maybe even think she was selfish. If anyone was going to know, it would be Remy. Not now, she reasoned with herself, not now with Ororo and Remy hanging over her head. Her brother deserved the explanation, a full explanation powers and all, but so did everyone else when the time was right. 'How come this only happens when I leave' she thought bitterly

The doors to the danger room echoed as they opened before her. Rogue sighed and stood there in the blank metal room a million thought running through her head. Shaking them away Rogue began a simple simulation to dismiss the damage of her mind and waste time until Remy showed. She wasn't quite sure if he would show, but again that small part of her hoped. Quickly disabling the robot before her, Rogue felt a tad better. If she could just picture them as Storm, maybe she could face the woman in life. Deep down she knew that would never help, deep down she felt a betrayal that was worse than anything. She trusted Storm. She expressed her doubts to her before she left and still the goddess had swooped in.

The oncoming robots bombarded her from every direction, causing her to snap from her inner rant. Waste no time getting back into the swing of thing, a foot jetted out swiping one bot onto the floor before her arm grabbed the next nearest assailant jamming its laser into the other bot's chest destroying both in one fell swoop. Sweat slowly dripped down her back and neck as she fought the opponents, missing and landing on her ass a few times before she had completed the first wave. Coming from behind, Rogue felt herself fall forward as the machine wrapped slender arms around her. Grunting from collision into the jagged destroyed landscape, her right hook went straight into the robots jaw knocking the head off clear off with a bit of super strength.

"Thanks Carol," she muttered quickly standing up. Her gaze wandered around the broken city landscape of the simulation. Smoke and ash clouded her vision as she gazed around. Where was the last wave of attackers?

A large blast knocked her into the wall of a broken building. Grunting she brushed herself of ruble and inspected the new dent in the concert. Blowing her bangs away from her face Rogue took a quick look at the clock. Her heart dropped a little. He wasn't coming; she scolded herself for getting her hopes up. Swallowing the hurt, Rogue took off in flight. Another beam blasted into her knocking her off kilter and into the road cracking it beneath her. Narrowing her eyes, Rogue took off at full speed slamming a hard fisting into the attacker.

A yelp sounded from her lips as she inspected the body below her. Scott. Crashing her fist into the hologram Scott knocking it unconscious Rogue inspected the area. She was fighting her team now? Wiping her brow, Rogue turned to the next aggressor quickly ending the battle between her and Bobby with a hard punch that sent him flying into a building. The process quickly repeated with each of her teammates. Storm, Remy and Logan had yet to show up, much to Rogue's anticipation.

Inhaling deeply she flew up to scope the land scape. Blinking for a mere second, Rogue was quickly send back to the ground with a lightning bolt. Coughing a bit, Rogue once again took to the sky, to level the playing flied as the white hair goddess showed up. Without hesitation, Rogue and Storm began their game of cat and mouse. The two raced after one another trying to land a blow. Exhaustion tug at her, but nevertheless Rogue continued to fight.

As her body came spiraling down, Rogue grunted and looked around for some sort of leverage. Slowly, Storm approached and Rogue lifted a broken pillar of building into the woman. A satisfied grin tugged at her lips, but it disappeared as soon as her eyes lay on the next opponent. Instead of Remy or Logan it was the master sentinel. Rogue swallowed, wiping her brown. She'd given up on letting her hair stay down moments ago. Bruises and scarps were adorning her body like metals as she pushed further

A large hand gripped Rogue before she had a chance to move from its war path. A yelp echoed around her as she felt the grip tighten. Prying the fingers off her frame, Rogue slipped out of its grip and onto the ground with a thud. Breathing heavy, Rogue watched the sentinel capture her once again with both hands cup. She swallowed and kneeled to get some leverage from her breakaway. Before she had the chance, the sentinel tittered backwards. Rogue blinked watching sentinel fall with a loud band, a slight magenta glow coming from it.

Blinking confused, Rogue tilted her head at the fallen beast. She knew she hadn't done that, so who did?

"What the hell?" She muttered staring blankly at the thing as it began to stand.

"Yo' getting' sloppy on _moi_?" a voice laughed behind her. Swallowing the race of her heart and flush in her face, Rogue cocked her hip the man who made her weak in the knees.

"Ya wish, Swamp Rat." She smiled and turned her attention back toward the approaching enemy. Charging at the sentinel Rogue flew straight through the head, ripping wires and cords as she went. Hovering above the now destroyed robot, Rogue watched it fall into a pile of buildings. Slowly the arena faded leaving the cool metal of the danger room walls in its place. Rogue gave a sigh of thanks lowering her body to the ground.

"Done already?" He asked walking toward her

Rogue huffed her white stripes from her vision as she rolled her shoulders. "Ah've been in here gettin' mah ass handed to me for at least an hour."

Rogue stared at the man, cocking her hip. Should she tell him, she knew and was going to… what? She laughed dryly in her head, she would what? Let it happen? She should leave, that much was for sure. He deserved to be left confused after having almost standing her up. Rogue blinked, why did that matter? She groaned and wiped her face from sweat.

"Mahgt as well stick around, huh?" She gave a small awkward smile.

He smiled at her and stepped closer. Rogue gave a roll of her eyes.

"Yoah two make up?" she asked as the two began to circle one another. Remy halted and stared at her, almost shocked. "Oh come on, sugah, did ya really think Ah wouldn't have been told?"

Remy snorted with a small smile and whipped his leg out, knocking Rogue flat on her butt, "Nothing t' make up. Stormy and moi just don' work… We both knew it."

Blinking at him Rogue stood dusting her legs off, "Ah see…"

Conversation stopped as the two circled each other, until Rogue grew bored and lunged at the man. As predicted he dodged it. Before her body could slammed into the metal floor, Rogue grabbed hold of his shoulder wrapping her legs around his waist, shoving him below her.

The two grunted in unison from impact. Rogue smiled down at the slippery man with a wink, "Looks lahke yoah're getting sloppy."

Smiling at her, for the first time since she returned, Remy flipped her on her back. Grunting Rogue blinked up at him, flushed. The famous smirked tugged at his lips and he leaned closer to her, "Mebbe Remy planned it that way, non?" he paused after Rogue gave a gasp at his flirting. "Yo' got lucky."

With that he winked and stood up, extending a hand for her. Rogue pursed her lips and grabbed his hand, expecting him to flip her. When he didn't Rogue looked at him, confused. He was taking her in, his hand still entangled with hers as if letting go would mean the end. Shaking his head, Remy once again pinned beneath him. His breath washed over her neck, as his lips inched closer to the skin. Swallowing the gasp, she felt his hand slide under her tank top. Knocking him off before his sinful hand could so anymore to her, Rogue stared at him with a cheeky grin

The challenge had been dealt and now both were held prisoner. She would strike and he easily deflected it. He would strike and she'd dodge. Their game of cat and mouse drew them closer to the metal walls. Both breathing heavy, it was Rogue's back who hit the wall first. Hot breath washed over her neck followed by hot feverish lips and that sinful hand. Closing her eyes Rogue lost herself into his touch letting her body press against his, her leg sliding hip to his hip. Her heart raced and she felt his fingers dance over her hips. As hot and heavy as their fighting had become, Remy drew away quickly muttering in French.

"What's wrong?" She asked, meeting a pair of sad but hopeful demon eyes.

"Yo'… _mon amour_," He replied staring at her the hurt all too clear to her, "Yo' here."

Rogue's breath hitched with a spark of anger, "Excuse meh?"

Dragging a hand through her hair, he cupped her face between his hands, "Roguey, I woulda done anyt'ing to keep yo' safe. I woulda protected yo' from anyt'ing and everyone. Don' matter if yo' had control or not. Didn' matter if we could touch, I told yo' how I feel, and I'll always feel that way" He paused and pulled her face closer, "An' yo' left me high and dry."

Rogue stared chewing her lip with fear, "Remy, Ah…Ah'm sorry."

"Sorry ain't good enough, now." He muttered letting go of her face stepping away

Cold flooded her, followed by anger, "Dammit, Remy! Ah'm sorry! Yo' don' know how many nahghts Ah screamed yoah name after nahghtmares, how many nahghts Ah longed to pick up the phone and call ya! Knowin' that if Ah called ya, Ah'd never find who Ah was as mahself?"

He stared as she continued, "Ah needed to know who Ah was before Ah even thought 'bout us. When Ah was New Orleans, all Ah thought 'bout was us… and yoah and how Ah don't deserve ya… not now. Ah had to get mah life under control… just lahke Ah did with my powers… Ah couldn't do that 'round you, Remy. "

Remy stared at her, "I woulda helped yo', Roguey."

Rogue shook her head, feeling everything just crumple before her, "Ya were the one person who couldn't. Ah need to gain control…and Ah associate loss of control with ya, Remy. Ah don' mean it in a bad way, sugah, but Ah couldn't find who Ah was with ya. Don' ya see Remy, ah didn't wanna hurt yoah, or hurt the team by being a burden… Ah didn't know who or what Ah was, and that took tahme. Ah didn't want yoah or the othas to blame meh for getting hurt, for yoah to hate meh…For yoah to tell meh ya hated me lahke Ah hated myself for leavin' ya in the artic or with death…Ah couldn't do that ta ya, Remy, that woulda killed meh. Yoah did somethin' ta meh, Remy, somethin' that Ah never want t' change. Ah found mahself, who Ah am and who Ah wanna be… and Ah found out knowin' that some part o' meh…was always gonna be with ya. Whether or not we could touch or be togetha."

Her body sunk to the floor as she continued, "Ah never meant t'hurt, ya lahke Ah did, sugah…Ah needed tahme t'figure out the obvious that without ya Ah couldn't breathe.. It took me eight months t'figure out that Ah loved ya no matta the situation…and that Ah couldn't hurt ya again, Remy… that Ah couldn't see ya go through that pain and anger again, without it killing mahself in the process."

Her voice fell and she stood, unable to face him, "Ah'm sorry Ah hurt ya, Remy… " Her eyes closed holding back the tears as she exited the Danger Room. There wasn't anything she could say that would ever change that she had crushed his heart. She deserved whatever anger he was holding back behind those eyes that took her breath away. She felt worse than she had saving him from the trail. She couldn't hurt him again. Her heart refused to bear that pain again. Tears spilled over her eyes and she realized how vulnerable she'd let herself become. How open she'd let herself become to that one man.

Slowly climbing the stars, Rogue felt all the exhaustion weigh on her. She felt the weight every muscle as she tried to find peace. She didn't want to face anyone, she didn't want to talk she didn't want to wake up. She figured he'd off all people would understand. That he'd wait for her, she knew deep down that all her doubts had been confirmed. Her foot touched the top of the stairs as a warm hand met her bare arm.

She didn't turn to face the owner of the hand, she couldn't. She didn't want to fight, not with him anymore. How many times had they fought over something? Touch was no longer a barrier, it was her. Her insecurities that kept her from letting him love her. Her insecurities that once they had touch he'd move on. Conquest complete.

"G'night," He whispered and let go of her arm, he walked past and into his wing. Staring at him, knowing he was processing the information, Rogue sighed and muttered "Good night."

*****X*****

As soon as the door closed, Remy sighed with frustration. He wanted to be mad at her for leaving. He wanted to be furious that she thought she was burden to him. He wanted to scream at her and tell her how wrong she was, but he couldn't. Her reasons for leaving made sense to him. She was only thinking of others when she left, and he'd gone and moved on. His fist slammed down on the bed post as he looked outside.

"_Merde_," he cursed scrubbing a hand down his face. He figured, she'd rush back to him. Tell him she was stupid to leave. That she was in the wrong. He should have known that she wouldn't. Over the past hour he hadn't stopped thinking of her. He hadn't stopped seeing her smile or her eyes behind his closed eyelids.

Seeing her nearly kill that kid screaming his name killed him on the inside. He fought hard not to lose his breakfast as he watched her cry over a memory of him. On the outside, his composer stated neutral. He should have rushed to her. Held her in his arms and told her everything, but he hadn't because he _was _angry. For six months he'd worried she wouldn't come back, she'd find someone normal- better- and move on. His head he discarded his shirt, heading toward the bathroom

He knew she'd come back, and he thought it'd be easier to forget her and move on. He'd been wrong, and tonight only confirmed he didn't deserve her. She was perfect. He groaned turning on the shower. She stood there, telling him the exact opposite he'd been telling himself for eight months. He wanted to hate her, wanted to forget what she'd done. But he couldn't. He'd spent most of the first few months sitting alone in her room, rereading her letter over and over again. The months following that He'd gone to Emma in hopes she'd at least erase Rogue from his mind, but he couldn't through with it. She was part of him, something that scared him more than anything.

He'd left for nights on end, drinking anything that burned, playing poker and seducing women who looked like her. Then Storm had offered to help. At first it was merely as a friend, who cared. Then something changed. He had his doubts that it was only because Logan wasn't making a move, but he never pressed it. She was all he had in the terms of a body to hold him, but she wasn't the right body. Though the goddess was perfect, she wasn't his angel.

Stepping into the shower, Remy let the warm water soak into his body. His bones were sore, but still he felt no exhaustion. His face lifted up toward the stream of water as his mind relived what had been said. He'd been so close to her, so close to losing his control. His fist slammed into the tile of the bathroom. Eight freakin' months had past and he still loved her. He wanted to lose that control, lose himself in her soft pale skin. He wanted his soul to be bared to her when he looked at those eyes. What he wanted and what he knew was the right response was different. She had left him, left everyone here because she didn't know who she was without her powers.

She had to find herself without him. She had to be her own person for once in her life. He respected that, didn't mean it didn't hurt less. Ororo's words from earlier rung in his ears as the water dripped down his face.

_"You, Remy, should have gone after her if that's how you've really felt. I understood I wouldn't compete with her, but I still thought…"_

_"Thought, what Stormy? Yo' don't love me… Yo' never have," He snapped, "Yo' jus' wanted t'make moi feel better while makin' yo'self feel better 'cause, Logan hadn't done anyt'ing yet. Yo' used me!"_

_Her anger diffused, "I should forget this relationship. It was never going to work out."_

_He grabbed the door of the green house, "Mebbe yo' should!"_

He hated the things he'd said to her, and had rushed to apologize. He felt horrible for burning yet another bridge. After a long discussion, both he and Ororo had decided it was best they stop playing pretend and move on.

The water beat down on his body washing the suds away as it knocked him from his sad state. He could leave, not for long, but he could leave. His mind rushed to pictures of a devastated Rogue. Her already sad emerald eyes would be haunting. Swallowing hard, Remy shut the water off. Quickly towel drying his hair and wrapping a towel around his hips he swaggered into his room.

The unmistakable ring of a phone pierced his ears, "Gambit," he answered

"Got a job fo' yo', _frère_" came the unmistakable voice of his brother, Henr

Giving a grunt as the go-head, Remy placed his phone between his shoulder and ear pulling on his briefs. It'd been months since he'd heard from the Guild. This was the perfect distraction to help him figure out what the hell he'd do with Rogue.

"The Von Stuckers?" Remy chuckled dryly, "This should be fun."

The chuckle from his brother brought a small smile to his face, "So… how are t'ings wit' dat _femme_ of yours?" The question caused the smile to vanish complete.

"Is dis yo' askin' 'cause yo' care, or is it Tante and Mercy?" He asked leaning forward on his bed.

"Are yo' tryin' t'say I don' care 'bout yo'?" Herni asked with a shocked tone. Remy shook his head smiling. Only his brother would get offended, even if it was fake, by such a comment.

"Oui, but dere ain't no _femme_ anymo'." He replied honestly, "Takin' a break fo' a while."

Henri chuckled, "Dat code fo' yo' dumpin' her, ain't it?"

Remy groaned, "Mebbe."

Herni chuckled, "What 'bout that _femme_ yo' _amis_ wit? How's dat going?"

Remy stared at the door, seeing a shadow hover by it, but quickly retreat down the hall. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, "It's not…"

There was a shocked gasp, that didn't belong to his brother. Remy smiled, "Hi Mercy…"

"Wat do yo' mean it ain't going! Wat's wrong wit yo'!" She scolded, "Yo' couldn't shut up 'bout her when ya came down. "

"We're… havin' some communication problems… "

"Pfft, that's bulls'it if I ever heard it. W'at yo' do?" Mercy sighed, "or what did yo' say?"

Remy closed his eyes. Had he said something? True, he'd been angry at her for leaving him in the artic, for takin' him away from his heaven, but he got over it. He understood why she did it. Remy bolted up right, she thought he was going to leave now that touch was no longer an obstacle. She thought he was still upset for what she did. He felt stupid for riling her up. He'd done exactly what she thought he was going to do. He groaned.

"Merc, Remy's gotta go… I'll stop by before I go visit the Von Stuckers." With that he clicked the phone shut. His gaze landed on the door before he swiftly began packing his things. He'd respect her choice, for now, but he wasn't going to let her slip away again. That was for damn sure. As soon as he finished this business, he would show her there was nothing better for him than her.

"yo' stupid, Lebeau." He muttered and shook his head

*****X*****

Rogue paced the hall in front of Remy's door hating how things were left. She didn't want to fight with him. She wanted to be with him. Hearing him talking on the phone she lost all the courage of knocking. As she made a dash toward her room, Rogue realized just how much she'd pushed. She pushed and pushed and pushed, and now she realized she might have just pushed him a little hard. There was no going back, not now.

Sliding back into bed, Rogue closed her eyes, curling up. She felt cold, hopeless and dead. He would be better off this way, which she was sure of. He could have the girl he deserved, and she'd be happy. Swallowing the tears, Rogue tried and failed to believe that lie. Squeezing her eyes she let sleep pull her in

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong> Okay, so this chapter got kinda lon, but i actually went through and tweaked it like I planned to do with the others but never did. As always review and rate guys! hopefully the next chapter will be up this weekend...

**IvyHearts:** One: your story _The Not so Bad Plane Ride from Hell_ made me just made me crack up :) Two. your comments made me smile and laugh and cringe all in one. I must admit the Storm and Remy pairing was all thanks to my friend who, much to my dissatisfaction, looooves them. I hope this chapter at least made you smile somewhat...Though you may not like my current ideas...


	7. Departure

**A/n: Okay so this chapter is kinda short, but i really wanted to get it up before I left on my school retreat. It's mostly in Remy's pov- only makes sense- but yeah. Again i apologize for the shortness, and I'll so make the next chapter longer. Again, thanks to all the reviewers and those who favorited this or added it to their alerts. It really made me smile :) Also as a side note when writing this chapter i had a few songs playing through my head mainly: Utopia (by within Temptation) and Alone in this Bed (by Farming Hanley) Also I plan on editing/rewriting this chapter (making it better) ****EDITED as of 02/6**** Fixed, added and edited. YAY! next chapter should be up soon! Promise...!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own the x-men, alas they are property of Marvel (lucky them) nor am I making any money (if i am i'd love to see it)**

**Summary: Remy's thoughts, Rogues reaction and the departure ):**

**Characters: Rogue (Anna), Gambit (Remy), the x-men (too lazy to name 'em all), Henri LeBeau, Mercy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

With heavy eyelids, Rogue lifted herself from her bed. The room, though still lifeless, seemed to close in on her. The previous night's events crashed down on her like a sucker punch to the gut. Her gasp echoed around in the cold room. Slowly her bare feet hit the floor of the room, feeling the wool carpet with each step, Rogue made her way into the bathroom.

Her green eyes still, like always, held their haunted glow when she looked at her reflection. But today, they were worse. She refused to look weak anymore; last night was the last time. Giving a tight nod to her reflection, Rogue quickly showered and dressed, this time discarding her gloves altogether. That brought a smile to her face, one that no matter what she felt on the inside she would be determined to keep it on.

Gently closing her door, Rogue looked down her wing of the mansion and let a sigh slip past her. Today would be long, she decided, part of her wanted to curl into a ball and forget the world. Leave again. The other part knew she couldn't leave. Swallowing the lump, Rogue was determined to be Remy's friend and be there for him if he needed her. She couldn't cut him out of her life, but she had to do something that wasn't so…harmful to her mental health.

A deep exhale left her lips and she began trudging down the stairs. She wasn't quite sure how to go about this new… relationship with Remy but it was the best thing for both of them. Entering the kitchen Rogue grabbed a cup of coffee and looked at Logan.

"Where's everybody?" she asked sipping the steaming cup of gold.

The gruff man shrugged, "Probably sayin' goodbyes to the Cajun."

Rogue looked up abruptly at Logan, "What?" the word had come out breathless and not at all calm and collected as she had intended.

"He informed the Prof and Scott he's leavin' on some family business… Probably gonna rob somebody blind. You okay, stripes?"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah… fahne, just not all here Ah guess. Ah'll catch ya later for my DR session."

With that Rogue made her way into the dining room finding a crowed table. Surely that was where Remy was. Rogue sipped her coffee and walked past the group, hoping she came off as nonchalant instead of unnerved.

"Rogue," someone called behind her just as her hip bumped the door to the courtyard.

Turning around she faced a weary but still smiling Gambit. "Hmm, sugah?"

Body leaning against the door, she propped it half open as she looked at the man. Her cup of coffee snuggled cupped in both hands she mustered a smile.

"Can we talk?"

Nodding, Rogue motioned her head toward the courtyard. Not waiting to see if he would follow or not, Rogue made her way out toward the courtyard closest to the garage. Fresh air hit her nose and she smiled half-heartedly. What did he want to say to her now?

"Yo' heard?" he rumbled beside her. Nodding, Rogue glued her gaze to the vast land of the mansion grounds. She refused to show her hurt. She refused to be weak anymore. She used to be the powerhouse, the strongest one of the team. Without her powers she'd become weak. Rogue shook her head sending chestnut curls flying around her.

"Ah did… Guild give ya somethin' ta do?" She asked taking a sip of the coffee once again.

"Mo'e o' less." He said, "Roguey,"

He paused and Rogue turned to him. "I'm sorry 'bout last night… in the danger room."

Rogue gave a weak smile, avoiding his gaze. "Already forgotten, sugah. Don' worry Rems," She swallowed the lump in her throat, "We can still attempt ta be friends."

With that said Rogue turned her face away and tried to compose herself. Heart beating harder as it began to tear in two. Rogue put on her best poker face and turned back to him with a smile extending her hand. Remy stared at her hand, blinking but shook it nonetheless.

*****X*****

After a fitful night sleep, he'd ventured down into the kitchen for some sort of beer and food. The moment he stepped out of the kitchen, he'd been bombarded by people. News traveled fast. Either they had heard about the danger room session or about his leaving. Neither option had put him in a good mood. From the question it was more along the lines of him and Rogue. Putting on a sly smirk, a nonchalant attitude, Remy found himself cornered by people. With a playful smirk, he'd answered their questions no matter how much he'd rather kept to himself.

Remy stared at her as she walked past him and into the kitchen to reappear moments later with coffee. He could just imagine her perfect lips parted, inhaling the scent. Her eyes, though shielded by thick lashes were sad as always, but still vibrant. Her name fell from his lips before he could stop them. She turned and the two left the dining room. The words rushed from his mouth as he apologized. He couldn't be mad at her… not like she hadn't already broken his heart just like he'd done to her.

"We can still attempt ta be friends."

Her words sliced his heart and Remy as much as he wanted to take her back new it would only push her away. Friends? She wanted to be _friends_? Hadn't he pushed her to that? Remy put on his best smile hiding the obvious pain he felt. He was good at that. Able to mask what he actually thought, but not from her. She had to know right? Her ungloved hand extended toward him and he looked at it. Pale flesh begging for his lips was just inches from him, and he couldn't help but let his mask slip. He didn't want to hide from her anymore. She wanted friends, than friends they'd be.

Shaking her hand Remy nodded and watched her walk toward the garage. Remy's hand reached out toward her, but stopped mid-air. He'd screwed up, massively, and he wasn't willing to let her go this earlier. If she wanted him a friend, then she'd have him as a friend. But he'd be damn if he didn't show her why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"Chere, wait!" he called and easily caught up to her, "How's 'bout when Remy gets back, yo' and Remy take some time t' catch up? Yo' can tell moi all 'bout your journey, non?"

He didn't miss the small smile on her angelic face nor did he miss the struggle behind her eyes. She nodded and entered the garage without a definite answer.

"Alraght, sugah… "

Remy sighed and ran a hand through his dishevel hair and turned to leave. He'd take that as a yes, and he'd be damned if he forgot. She would, she'd move on, he knew it but if friends is what he had to be with her then friends it would be. Rogue in his life was better than without her.

Time flew by as Remy landed. Though, it'd been more than eight hours, if had only felt like two. The entire flight out of New York he'd thought of Rogue. That scared him; he wanted to respect her choice but he knew he couldn't ever think of her like a friend. He understood that she was thinking of him, but he felt something more than he'd felt with anyone. Sure he'd told her he loved her, but until now, Remy hadn't fully believed himself. They had always fought over her powers, his unworthiness. It never changed.

"_Mon frère_!" Henri, Remy's brother laughed clapping a hand on his shoulder

"Henri," Remy smiled, "Yo' look old"

Henri gave a look toward his brother but smiled nonetheless, "Yo' haven't changed a bit… getting' a lil' heavier t'ough"

Remy made a sour face at his brother, "_Moi _is in perfect condition, _mon frère. _Can run circles yo' jus' fine._"_

Herni snorted but lead his brother toward their car, "père been wonderin' 'bout yo' and dat ami of yo'rs."

Remy's mind automatically jumped to Rogue, the hurt in her eyes as he'd said his last good bye

_She hung by the kitchen door, arms crossed avoiding his eye contact. The little ones had jumped to give him a hug goodbye along with Chaton and the Firecracker following. "Guess this is it huh, sug?" Rogue said the hurt clear in her voice._

_"Looks like dat, non?"He couldn't face her. He couldn't look at her least he decided not to go. He needed to by away, she needed the space. It was clear from their action earlier. He walked in, she walked out. Looking up at her finally, Remy saw the tears pooling in her eyes."Bye, chere…Remy'll see yo' 'round…" He muttered gripping the knob of the doors. Bag slung over his shoulder he heard the sniff as the damn broke. Taking a slow, uneven step Remy walked down to the cab-_"Yo' in dere?" the thick drawl of Mercy reached Remy's ears, "I t'ink, he's gone, Herni…"

Remy smiled, "Non, moi's here… just… t'inkin'"

Mercy gave a knowing smile, "'Bout dat fillie of yours?"

Remy shook he head, "Non, now let's go get this over wit, Remy gots t'ings to do…"With that Remy, Herni, and Mercy filled into the truck. Demon eyes gazed out on the city of New Orleans, though in comparison to New York, the city would always be his home Remy's mind couldn't stop but flash to the image of a broken Rogue. 'Yo' an ass…A no good ass' he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>IvyHearts: Awwww well i'm glad it didn't make you too mad! and well it wouldn't be Romy with out Remy leaving... Right xD<strong>


	8. Test tubes and problems

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took forever to update. I got swamped with school after our retreat. But good news is I wrote on the retreat and have plenty of goodies to share :) Good right? Also, I have to say I love everyone who is reading this, even if you don't review, it's awesome to see so many people adding this to their favorites. :)**

**Far warning now: Bella Donna is very high on my hate list so yeah ;) I'm pretty mean to her but I'll try to refrain from making us all hate her.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the idea :) (damn.)  
><strong>

**Characters: Bella Donna Boudreaux, Henri Lebeau, Mercy, Tante Marie, Jean-Luc LeBeau, Gambit (Remy Lebeau), Rogue (Anna-Marie), Wolverine (Logan/James), Iceman (Bobby), Jubilee (Jubilation Lee), Colossus (Piotr) Shadowcat (Kitty), Storm (Ororo), Beast (Hank), Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) and some other minor people that i'm way to lazy to put here :)  
><strong>

**Summary: Well... without giving it away, Remy's in N'w Orl'ins still... and some powerful crap happens to the x-men that leads to some hard trials to be faced (worst summary ever!)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A year and a half later...<em>**

Remy touched the tip of his cigarette to his mouth and lit the bud with his finger. Inhaling the smoke, Remy glanced out the window. There was no denying how much he missed his N'w Orl'ins but he hadn't planned to be here for more than a few weeks.

A soft moan sounded in the corner. _Haven't lost yo' touch yet, LeBeau_, Remy smiled to him continuing to stare out the window. There was a string of French curse words to which Remy turned toward the bed. A devilish smile lit up his face as he stared at Bella Donna, waking up on the bed.

"Yo' enjoy yo'self peite?" He mocked swing the keys that belonged to the chains that were probably wearing her wrist thin.

"Yo' know, Chere, dat was a low blow," Bella Donna rasped yanking the chains with a pointed glare to him. Had he been any other man, that gaze would have frozen him in place. But he knew the blonde before him, way too well to let her gaze affect him.

"Moi told yo' I _had_ a place t'be and people t'meet." Remy drawled continuing to swing the keys on his finger as he took another slow drag.

Bella Donna snorted with amusment, "Yo' been gone for a long time, cher… You sure she didn' jus' move on? Sure she just forgot 'bout it, plus yo' been busy."

There was a twinkle in her eyes that sent a shiver down Remy's body. He'd been gone for a year and a half, running around New Orleans hoping that Bella Donna would just let him go, but she never did. She exploited his talents and when he wasn't of use he spent night chained to the cellar walls of the Assassin home. His cruel punishment for letting Rogue absorb her, or so she told him. He knew the real reason. She was sore about him leaving her for someone else. Try and try as she might, Belle couldn't seduce this man. He wouldn't let her. Only one person would ever have his heart anymore and she was miles away in New York.

"Yo' knew it'd never work, Belle. Dis was yo' fault, not moi. Remy can' love yo' no more, yo not de same person yo' use t' be… Yo' cold hearted fillie now."

Flicking the bud from his lips Remy glared at the chained blonde who spat at him

"Yo' ain't gonna find yo' love, cher. T'ink dey gonna accept yo' now? T'ink dey care? Yo' wrong, Remy, yo got no family…not with dem. Yo' think they gonna want yo' back now dat yo' been gone a year, Le Diable Blanc?"

Remy smirked at the girl and blew a kiss, "Au revoir, Belle…" with that he jumped from the building careful to blend into the building's shadow. Eighteen months ago he'd left the only person who kept his mind sane, and now Remy Lebeau was not letting her get away so fast.

Belle rolled her eyes and pressed her chin to the pin on her dress, "He…He's gone Monsieur E."

"Very well. We'll just have to play this the hard way." Came the eerie voice across the communicator.

*****X*****

**Six months prior:**

Rogue stared out the window, her energy was diminished. Holding the ice pack to her head Rogue clutched Gus's hand. His didn't quite fit hers perfectly, yet she clung anyway.

"Would ya'll stop lookin' at meh lahke that? Ah'm alraght"

Her teammates nodded and turned away. She'd lied, that much was for sure, but she continued to say she was fine. Her boy shook slightly with a new found chill.

"Rogue, child, are you okay?"

Nodding Rogue smiled to the white haired goddess. She and Storm, thankfully, recovered from the rift that had developed between the two. Rogue hadn't held it against the woman, and Storm had willingly forgiven her friend confessing an attraction to someone else. The two had never been closer.

"Just cold."

Ororo made a face, "Shall we send you to Hank?"

Rogue shook her head and adjusted her pack of ice, "Nah, just need ta lie down Ah'll probably see 'im just in case."

Rogue pushed from the plush chair in the War Room, her emerald gaze landing on their fearless leader. She knew oh too well that Scott wouldn't stop her, not anymore thanks to their recent mission. Someone would fill her in afterward.

"Meet back here for the rest of the debriefing," Scott called after her.

Nodding Rogue left the room without another glance back. Making her way to the Med Bay proved to be a bit nauseating. Thankfully Hank was in plain sight and greeted her with and kind smile.

"Hank," Rogue paused, "Ah need ya ta take a look at meh. Ain't feelin' too well…" That last part was an understatement. Something was definitely not right and hadn't been since they'd fought Sinister a few weeks ago. Rogue took a seat and waited for Hank to begin her examine, her mind wondered to the day:

_Rogue huffed her bangs from her face and glared toward the men before her. Whatever this game was it was not fun. It was clear that no matter what the x-men did; Sinister was one step ahead of them._

_Blinking sweat from her vision, Rogue noticed she was the only on standing._

_"My dear don't fight. It will do no good."_

_"Ah think it will," She replied haughtily, staring at the very Hollywood vampire looking man. Still unsure of what he wanted, Rogue had resorted to using her ability. Before she had the chance to even blink, Sinister's pale hand wrapped around her neck like a snake. _

_"You will not win. Granted you're a special mutant, not as rare as Jean, but still a fine specimen" Sinister laughed at her._

_"R-Rogue" Scott choked out, his arm reaching toward her. What was he going to do really?_

_Sinister carried them both above the ground, onto his ship. Rogue turned toward Scott hoping to gain some guidance watching as slowly the other recovered. With the distraction now set, Sinister injected the syringe. Snapping back into reality, Rogue slammed her head back into the massive man behind her giving her just enough time to rip free. _

_The pale hand released her and she fell, unable to truly get her fight up and running. Crashing into the earth below she heard the scream of someone and then the world faded. When she'd regained consciousness, Rogue held back the gasp of Remy's name, only to choke out the first few sounds._

Rogue blinked back into reality and waited as Hank ran a few test. Her body seemed to sag in on itself. She felt worse than she had in forever. Sure Carol's invulnerability seemed to help but still this was insane.

Hank patted her shoulder and told her he'd call if he found anything worth looking at. With that Rogue nodded and crawled herself back into bed, hoping she was just sleepy.

*****X*****

**_Present Day_**

"How's she doing?" Logan asked

"Ah can here you," Rogue muttered with a horse raw throat. Her illness, as she'd come to refer to it, had only worsened over the last six months. All the control she had over her ability seemed to vanish. Not only had she absorbed her students by accident, her boyfriend Gus, but herself as well. That was her reason for being here now.

"I know, Stripes, but still.. .you ain't the doctor." Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue collapsed against the pillow. Her pale skin was chalky, her lips chapped. Whatever she had wasn't getting any better. It seemed to be getting worse. Frist her body went, barely able to stand danger room sessions. Then it was her control, she'd turn her powers off to each auto shop only to brush against a student and absorb them. Together the two issues had knocked her from mission roster and teaching.

"Bobby's showing signs of it too." Hank replied before turning his attention to Logan, "I say we have a cause of a mutant disease."

Rogue stared at the fury man, "What? Yoah mean ta tell meh, Ah'm infecting everyone… Ah'm lahke… patient zero? And we don't even know what Ah have?"

Hank nodded grimly. "From what I can tell, yes."

Rogue stared, "Ah didn't even do anything! Ah've been sick for months and now Ah'm infecting everyone! Frist its mah skin now it's just meh… Freakin' great." She snapped throwing her legs over the bed. The motion itself sent her wavering to the floor.

"Please lay back down," Hank ordered.

"No… Ah want to walk around, ta be able to touch someone again! Dammit Ah'm sick of bein' sick!" Rogue snapped throwing her arms up in disgust. The warm hearty chuckle of Gus drifted around Rogue.

"Just lay down, and let him run the tests… then you can leave." The man purposed. Rogue grumbled and felt the man shut her powers down. Since she'd gotten sick, she'd relied on his mutation to cure her horrible relapse with her own control.

Rogue closed her eyes and felt the pin prick of the needle and the cool touch of the elastic from hanks glove as he drew her blood.

"It's over."

Opening her eyes, rogue was faced with an intense sense of vertigo. Mouth clamping down Rogue bit back the bile that rose.

"Stripes?" Logan asked

Swallowing hard, Rogue managed to fake a smile and slide her lower body toward the edge of the bed. Gus' hand clenched her own gloved one in hopes of reassuring her. It never worked. His hand was too rough, too big, squeezed too tightly. Rogue dismissed the longing feeling, she'd come to terms that Remy had long forgotten her, their date and everything they once stood for. She'd lost hope and settled for Gus. Things had been tense and then she'd gotten sick. It was a leeching relationship. She didn't love him, couldn't love him.

"Ah… Ah just need some air," she mumbled pulling her hand from Gus'. Her gaze meeting Logan's for a split second. After their fight those long six months ago, Rogue had confided her hurt and anger to both Logan and Ororo.

"Gus, you got a danger room sim in a few, I'll watch her." Logan stated leaving no room for argument. Rogue stood, wobbled and smiled to Hank knowing full well she'd be back here for more test after dinner.

Making her way over to Med Bay doors, Rogue clutched her fist at her side fighting the nausea. She was done with not being able to do anything. Marching her way out toward the vast courtyard Rogue gritted her teeth. Fall was definitely coming to an end and winter was just beginning to show. Exhaling, Rogue saw the puff of her breath and clutched her sides.

"Why meh," she muttered and took off toward the east side of the mansion property.

"Gonna get sicker," Logan huffed, "Jacket."

Rogue turned at him, "Ah don't care. How did mah life get so… complicated! Getting my powers unda control was supposed ta make things less complicated. Ah could touch, Ah could finally show 'im what he meant and Ah got scared! Ah had mah chance and Ah lost it," Rogue barked, "Ah'm infectin' everybody, Logan, Ah don't belong here… Ah don't belong anywhere 'member… What if ah end up killin' ya'll or goin' bat crazy lahke Jean did… Ah can't have that on my conscious!"

Logan grunted, "Kid,"

Rogue, "No. Don't tell me Ah'm gonna be fine. How many tahmes have Ah absorbed ya? It ain't working… And… And I'm sick of it!"

"Rogue," Logan said voice softening, "You can make it through. Hell you've absorbed tons of people. Been almost over taken by the voices. Nearly died countless of times, you're gonna be just fine."

Rogue sagged as her father-like figure enveloped her. The absorption began immediately. Gritting her teeth, Rogue pulled back before she saw any new memories from Logan.

"Ah.. Ah'm hopeless, Logan… Ah've got cabin fever. Ah need the missions, the helpin' people. Ah want to help but Scott won't let me… Ah'm stuck here doing mindless stuff." She whimpered, "How am Ah supposed ta do what Hank suggests when ah can't even work out…"

Logan made no reply. He let her go and together the two walked the permitter. Rogue coughed and weezed every so often. She stumbled, fell and dismissed Logan's help. She wanted to get better. Hours later Logan and Rogue made it doors to the kitchen.

"Rogue," came the deep voice or Hank on her communicator, "I'd like to see you back at the Med bay please. I think I might be able to help you"

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut and forced a cough to be swallowed as she and Logan entered the mansion. Hovering in spot, Rogue felt her body waver. Dammit, she thought. Rushing, instead of attempting to fly, Rogue brushed through the doors.

"What is is?"

Hank held a syrgine up, "I studied your blood and Bobby's and found that somehow the antigens are tricking you're body into thinking it's an intruder. Much like a cancer, you're dying from the inside out…You're blood, unlike Bobby's seems to have the resemblance of being injected with posion… the infection its self is nearly untraceable by other means, but you're blood stream is still pure, only slightly, that I was able to see the infection. I formulated a syrup like antibody that could very well stop the genetic trick… Logan, I'm gonna need your help."

Rogue stared, "Wait, some injected meh with this… thing?"

Hank nodded, "My guess would be Sinister, you did say you felt someone insert a needle. The "blood test" as we thought might have been the injection… You are the perfect host. The infection seems to adapt to those you've absorbed. Its adapting, meaning it's coding itself to target the other mutants… Like Bobby."

Rogue paled, "Ah'm…. killin' people?"

Nodding Hank looked at Bobby's sleeping form, "His body recently went into a coma… The Professor and Scott have been warned, and as we speak are looking into having Moira flown here to help cure you both… Though, my dear, this may because you more harm than what you're experiencing now…"

Rogue blinked, "Do it."

"Why do you need me, Doc?" Logan asked.

"You're here to heal, Rogue if the antibodies begin to harm her in another way… It's not fool proof. It's all a guessing game from here…"

"Ah…Ah could die?" Rogue realized staring at Bobby's coma induced self. She would never get to say goodbye to Remy… tell him she loved him, tell him she was stupid to ever think he'd use her and leave. Rogue swallowed hard.

"Rogue," hank began "We can try this and seem if it doesn't suppress the fatigue and other symptoms until, Moria and myself can look at this more. The choice is yours."

"D-do it."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you all enjoy and don't hate me too much :) hopefully I'll be posting Friday nights every two weeks or so (maybe faster, but i'm not holding my breath)<br>**

**compa 16: I'm glad you're enjoying the story  
><strong>

**IvyHearts: Haha that he is, and well I feel somewhat bad for what I did in this chapter...But Rogue did deserve a taste of her won medicine...**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares: I'm glad you like it! 3 haha**


End file.
